Destiny to be Alone
by Y.BakuraY.Malik fan
Summary: Yami no Malik wants nothing but to create his Carnival of Darkness and will kill anyone who gets in his way, however some obstacles may lie in his path YMYB yaoi fic. Strong language and some violence.
1. Yami no Game

This story has nothing to do with my first story Shadow of the Nights. This story takes place on the Battle Ship and some parts are true to the anime though some of it is not. I had been brainstorming for awhile of wanting to add some characterization of Yami no Malik meeting Yami no Bakura for the first time and what he thinks of him. In this version Yami stops the duel between the two of them. Also the spirits are true to the original anime by staying connected to their hosts and will not separate from them. Please, no flaming!

Names being used in the story

Yami no Malik- Malik or Mariku (nickname)

Yami no Bakura- Bakura or Ijah (nickname)

Yami no Yugi- Atemu

Malik- hikari (vessel)

Ryou- hikari (host)

Yugi- hikari (adiou)

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh. If I did the villains would have had a bigger role in the show.

WARNING: This is Yami Malik's story and will include some of his points of view so it might be a little offensive to some people. Will contain some violence and strong language. Also guyxguy relationships so if you don't like it then don't read it. You have been warned!

Chapter 1

Fate

(Yami no Malik's point of view)

I glanced out the window observing the shadows of the dark moon swallowing up the sky with darkness. I smirk at this as it reminded me of my dream of where I would have the world taken apart and then sink into a smoke of blackness with skeletons still lingering in the graves that I dug for them.

Who cares if I would be the only one left once I have accomplished my meaningful goal? It is who I am. I have no problem with death. It is pleasure to me and I am covered in darkness and it is the darkness' way to annihilate every living thing on this planet. It is what we live for. I am not from this world, but from another.

I stealthily walk down the dark voids of the other mortal's room hoping to locate the one who would cause my plans to be distinguished into the flames of hell if I let him live. The one who my idiot weaker half had kept me into confinement since he was 10. Rishid! I cringe my fist in fury as my eyes for a second turn blood with malice. My vessel wouldn't even be so lenient if it weren't for him. If only I had killed him when I had the chance, but no that loyal man had to scar himself for eternity to make sure I never had my way.

I then smile as I remembered. What a fool he was to think that he could have actually controlled Ra when it was me who told him to try therefore I could come out and take over my weaker vessel's body and plot my revenge. Yes, I said revenge, but it is no ones' business to know why I feel that way. Some things are best to be left alone.

As I look in every direction I see hundreds of rooms stretching beyond my vision. It was almost tempting me to blow up the damn blimp just by looking for this bald netherfall. This was a waste of my time. I have been looking for this man for almost 15 minutes. Just walking aimlessly like a brainless idiot. If he wasn't such a threat to me then I would bother ever looking for this Egyptian trash. As you may already know I am not patient whatsoever. Damn that CEO. I feel like I am in a gigantic rat maze.

As I lighten my footsteps and I let my velvet cape fly in all directions where it hangs, I scowl as I notice that one unfortunate fool seems to be blocking my path.

"Hey, who are you? Seto Kaiba doesn't want anyone up after curfew. It is after 11:00, get to bed." The man with the white doctor trench coat pointed towards the other rooms as he tried to pull me away from the door.

Big mistake. This man must have been in that room and I know that Rishid was knocked unconscious therefore it would make sense if Rishid were in that room. He must have been checking up with him. I narrowed my eyes as I pulled out my Millenium Rod from behind my back and smirked devishly as I saw his eyes light up with deep fear. Oh yes, he was afraid of me and it did nto surprise me as the doctor tried to reach for a phone hanging on the wall to call security.

I pulled out the sheath in the back of the rod until it became a dagger and without warning, slashed the guy in the back. I laughed a little as I glowered at the blood that was spilt as I left him for death to feed upon.

I then entered the room much like a shadow would as I noticed the helpless man sleeping soundly in the bed. Oh I was going to enjoy this.

"Rishid, the darkness is visiting you." I replied in a creepy voice with delight as I lifted the dagger end of the Millenium Rod towards his face.

As I was about to end his misery I heard another sound almost like an insane bout of laughter. I turn around quickly to see whom would be my next victim standing there at the door, rudely interrupting me from my game of pain.

"Bakura." I replied plainly a bit surprised that this mortal would dare confront me in my time of vanquishing my enemy and sending him to hell.

"I can't allow you to kill him." The white haired yami replied as a smile still stayed plastered on his face. I watched him take a few steps forward. I knew by instinct that this wasn't the clueless, quiet Ryou Bakura who wouldn't hurt a fly. No, this was the evil spirit who controlled the Millenium Ring and the host. I decided sizing him up by power level by observing his soul and by reading it and noticed that I might have some competition.

He was evil and sinister to a fault though I considered myself worse than him. Besides this guy's awful attire. Oh Ra! Who the hell likes to wear stripes with gray jeans? It is almost as gay or worse where my stupid vessel was wearing a lavender tank top showing off his stomach, with black pants. Was he trying to be a girl or something?

I know I shouldn't care of fashion sense because I am evil, but these thoughts were going through my head and the clothes I picked resembled my stature. A purple cloak that I wear like a cape, a black muscle shirt and khaki pants, and I wanted to look sinister and evil. This guy…uh…no comment.

"Are you going to stop me?" I smirk at him. I admired his anticipation, but I knew he was no match for me even though he was a bit familiar with the Millenium Items and the shadow magic.

He shook his head as he smiled a smile similar to a Cheshire cat as he pointed to air. For a minute I was a but dumbfounded thinking that maybe this guy had lost his mind, but that was until I saw the Millenium Ring glowing and the one person's silhouette appeared. The one annoyance who I abhorred the most.

"No, we are going to stop you. This guy promised me that if I helped him unite him with his body and kill you then I would have possession over the Millenium Rod."

"You fiend, I want my body back." Malik, my lighter half-yelled as he stayed real close to the other spirit for protection. I saw him try to cuddle him, but the white haired spirit pushed him away forcefully.

I frown in annoyance as I was forced to listen to Malik's babbling go on a bit. I was content on fighting off Bakura alone, but this other guy who I had to be part of for so long was going to give me a headache more so than ever. This gave me second thoughts of Bakura who I see was strong willed and evil and he dared to join an allegiance with my hikari. The poor fool doesn't realize that even if he did defeat me then he would get nothing in return because I am part of Malik and if I die so will he. I will let them figure it out on their own.

"I said not to touch me. I am only doing this because it is the only way I can achieve my goal. It does not mean that I like you Malik." Bakura growled as he stepped away until he was almost towards the bed.

I saw Malik murmur something under his breath as he tried to stare hatefully into my eyes. I looked away letting my eyes fall on the other yami whose Millenium Ring began to sparkle with life and I figured that Malik had put some of his soul into the ring or else he wouldn't even exist except outside the soul room crystal prism I had encased him in.

"This is my body now and I will not return it to the likes of you. You both shall die." I laughed arrogantly as I raised the Millenium Rod up towards them. My eyes and the Millenium Rod turned red as Malik disappeared and Bakura crashed into the wall because of the force of my power.

"You bastard. How dare you do this to the Great Ore-sama?" Bakura called himself as he glared at me with a burning hatred in his eyes.

I almost laughed at the name had had chosen. There was no way he was a god in my eyes though there was something about him that I liked. "You can just hang on the wall like a puppet and I will be back to end your pathetic life after I deal with Rishid." I was about to go about my business again when I felt my body freeze in its place.

"Damn you." I looked over my shoulder and saw that he was using Millenium Ring to hold me in place and so that I could not move.

I growled in annoyance wishing that I hadn't let my guard down and killed the other yami when I had the chance, however this proved to be quite an amusement for me. We had one thing in common; the ability to rely on the Millenium items which could interfere with another one.

"I am not afraid of you. We are the same, so why don't you just hand over the Millenium Rod before I add you to my collection of lost souls?"

This guy didn't seem like he was afraid of me. Perhaps my weaker half hasn't told him much about me. Oh well, he can find out and then die by my hand when he does. I would never do what he says. I was not afraid of him either. He was nothing to me. Yes, I know I am underestimating my enemy, but I am a bit perturbed that I haven't been able to finish my game.

"No, Yami no Bakura. It seems to me that we are even in strength and power, so I think it would be better if we played a Yami no Game."

Yes, I called him by name because it is what he is besides he kind of earned my respect by ambushing me. I walked up to him and pinned him to the bloody wall smiling evilly. It was the first time I actually got to look at his white silver hair, the tips of his sharp spikes resembling a demonic feature. His eyes were chocolate brown and filled with anger. As he was about to force me away I grabbed his hand and began to twist it backwards. I smirked at the pain that was revealing in his eyes until he snapped back to reality and kneed me in the groin.

"Don't you try anything stupid you blonde, spiky-haired freak. I'll rip your eyes out of your sockets if you do. I already had your dumb other half trying to make his moves on me and I don't need a psychotic mirror image of him doing the same."

He tried to sneak away from me, but I wasn't going to let him get away without proper punishment. Oh he was going to pay for delivering a cheap shot to me. I gripped him on his foot and nearly made him lose his balance when he bashed his head on the elevator door.

"You sympathetic moron. I wasn't doing anything to you. If I was I would have just raped you and then killed you from where you stand." I pressed him against the glass elevator door with the dagger at his throat not realize that my body was touching his.

However, I didn't realize the door was opening for the elevator where I fell on top of him as the door shut with us inside it. I again didn't realize as quickly as I should that we were in a sexual position as I laid there for a couple of minutes on top of him trying to catch my breath because the elevator was high tech so it had a drop shoot when you walk into it and also a soft flooring so none of us got hurt.

"Get off me!" He yelled as his brain came back to reality. He tried grabbing me by the cloak and tried to fling me off him, but I was too heavy. His face was slightly red and he tried to hide it by covering his eyes with his bangs.

Once I came to the realization of what position I was in I immediately got off him and crossed my arms stubbornly refusing to have any eye contact with him as I watched the glass elevator begin to take us higher.

Yami no Bakura observed me even though I can see that he was hiding his fear from me. Of course he would. Everyone knew how deadly I was. Once in awhile I would look at him to see what he was doing, but then he would look away thinking that he wasn't even starring at me. This is what I would never understand about mortals, why they would look at someone and then pretend not to.

"You seem very familiar. I know that I have met you before perhaps in another lifetime. What is your intention if you were to win this Yami no Game? Are you after the Millenium Items?" He asked breathing the silence perhaps from boredom.

At first I didn't know what to say or how to react to this. Why would anyone care of what I wanted? Everyone else would want me dead. Besides he was on my hikari's side unless he was one of those back stabbing thieves that I encountered before This was strange even for me. How would he know he if this were the first time we had met unless…I shook my head erasing those images from my mind?

"No, I don't want that shit. I want to break bodies and destruction. Have my own Carnival of Darkness." I replied letting my psychotic demur get out of control a bit.

Yami no Bakura almost smiled at this, but then rolled his eyes as he looked away glancing at a magazine on the ground he had picked up and was looking through. "I don't want just the Millenium Items. I want my revenge on the Pharaoh. He is my enemy."

I turned to confront him as if curious of why he would be after the Pharaoh when he was my adversary as well. I learned the best way to beat your enemy is to learn their weakness and get to know them.

"What the hell did he do to you to make you hate him?" I asked as I saw him throw the magazine on the ground with rage.

"Why the fuck would you care? It is none of your business." He sneered, propping himself against the glass walls of the elevator and sat down before pulling out his pocketknife from his jeans and letting it graze a bit on the surface where he had his arm bandaged.

I saw the redness begin to leak out of the bandaged wrapped arm and by instinct I ambled towards him and grabbed his arm, knelt down beside him and slipped my tongue over the metallic liquid. I can't help it. I like the sight of blood. It fancies me somehow. I was surprised that he didn't flinch or even shove me away. He only seemed relaxed when I did this though in his eyes I could see sadness and contempt.

I sighed, my mind flooding with a mix of emotions. I understood fear, death, hatred and pain but I did not understand depression and personally I did not want to know it.

"Because I want revenge as well." I admitted finally answering his question as my eyes glanced down at the magazine. I picked it up and began scanning it until it hit me that it was a playboy magazine. I tossed it down in disgust.

"What's wrong? An evil being like yourself can't experience love?" Yami no Bakura caught me off guard again, but this time by a personal matter. I could tell it was a mischievous smile this time.

"It is sickening to my taste. Why would people want to do that? They only get hurt in the end. There is no such thing as love. It should be called betrayal or deceit love. Lust, however does exist. I didn't think you would believe in that sort of thing."

Yami no Bakura seemed confused for a minute plainly dismissing the idea of thinking how I knew this stuff. Well it was because of Malik and his life that I would know it as well. Sure Malik never experienced love except with loving his family, but that is only part of his life since I don't know what he has been doing since he is a teenager and I made sure I didn't know.

"Who says I do? Fate is the only thing that decides who is worthy to live or die." He replied curtly as he got to his feet feeling the vibration of the elevator as he began to slow to a stop.

"Forget it. Let's just duel and get this over with." I stepped out of the elevator and walked towards the southern end of the ship where the blue arrow was located. It was my favorite spot and I was not going to let anyone take it away from me.

"What kind of Yami no Game is this going to be?" The thief replied feeling the cold breeze through his short sleeved shirt wave in the wind.

"My little thief, it is going to be a duel where your body begins to disintegrate, however you will experience pain depending on the part of your body that vanishes. You will feel like you are dying from the inside out. The one who loses enters the realm of shadows and will be swallowed in its darkness."

I don't know what made me use a play on words like that towards him, but I guess I wanted to see his reaction or maybe I was starting to like him.

Yami no Bakura's mood changed when he saw my lighter half watching him. He had remembered what his mission was and awaiting my defeat. I liked challenges and I wasn't going to let them win though I wanted to get to know the thief better. For whatever reason I just wanted to.

"You call me that again and I will rip out your intestines and string them along my victims." Yami no Bakura grinned psychotically.

Now he seemed to make me really anxious to see what kind of villain he was. He was already showing his true colors and I liked this side of him. Maybe a little too much.

"You have one sick mind tomb robber." I conjured laughing a little at this dark humor.

"Maybe so, but when I kill you I will have no one in my way for world domination." He laughed evilly pulling out his deck and glancing through his cards.

As soon as we announced "DUEL" the sky began to darken in my favor as if making it almost impossible for any of us to see. I could see the purple mist leaking out of the realm and becoming the realm where I grew up.

That is my first chapter. Hope you guys liked it. This is my first doing a point of views especially when focusing more on Yami Malik than Yami Bakura. Please review.


	2. Dueling and Illusions

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh. If I did then the show would be really different such as the bad guys would have more scenes and flashbacks. Ryou and Malik would have bigger parts.

Warning: Little Violence and Insanity

Chapter 2

Dueling and Illusions

Yami no Bakura's point of view

I was wearily of the strange black patterned purplish, reddish atmosphere that resorted of white airy blips of shadow like holograms which were spirit like, but also resembled faceless specters of ectoplasm, because naturally these spirits that wandered in the realm of darkness were one time alive. Some say the spirits can't hurt you, but when someone who knows the shadows too well manipulates them and brings a mortal into this realm the spirits get a chance to claim a new body if they are lucky enough. To claim someone's body their fangs which are derived with poison from years of corruption, thus enabling them to sneak or float towards and unsuspecting victim who has no chance to escape them because the realm has no hidden exits where the realm stretches for eternity like an endless void. There are chances that these parasites can get out of the realm if a Millenium Item or any type of Shadow magic is being summoned.

Once these parasites feed upon a victim like a leech it is really hard to make them let go because they have a tough jaw and will feed until your strength is completely gone. The game also differs when every time a darkness plays a Yami no Game and wins. The loser not only loses the duel but most of the time their own life is also lost. However, the punishment depends upon the winner who thinks of any kind of torture they see suitable. Each game is different than the last and the shadow dweller will never feel the same again therefore your body is stripped and your mind and soul is forever lost in the eternal darkness. I would know that because in my past I let the shadows feed upon my soul because of my dark hatred for the people who traumatized me from childhood. Why am I telling you this? I know I over explained myself which is not who I am, but I felt it was necessary to explain the realm in a yami's own view. That way I don't have to worry about all these stupid questions being asked again because if they are I will shove them down your throat and I can do that because I am a spirit of the dead.

"Is this the best you can do? Even I could do better with these illusions." I replied not at all impressed with Yami Malik's shadow magic.

I noticed that Malik was terribly afraid, but I pretended to not notice as the shadow like specters stared coldly into its victims waiting patiently for one of us to die.

"These are not illusions. They are very real and would traumatize a child until he became homicidal. People like you have no respect for pain and hatred or have any idea of what it does to a person. It transforms them and shows them the world in a whole new light. Which is why I want nothing, but to see this world dead." Yami Malik moved his hand in sway with the spirit, which came to him much like a dog would, and then wrapped around his body, but to my disappointment it made him more powerful than weaker.

I did not understand that it at all? How could this loon have this power increased when I knew that he is in the same predicament as me?

"You have no idea." I muttered for a minute, thinking his response over, but then shrugged it off. I glared coldly at the shadow, which flew back into the darkness.

Malik, however, wanted to put his 2 cents in as he tried really calmly to not freak out from the abomination in this world. Not only was the realm itself swarming with shadows, but it also showed horrific visions of someone's past, however, I did not see mine because Malik's darker half to my knowledge didn't know anything about it.

"What are you trying to prove? I know your existence and it seems to me that you purposely chose to let these things interfere instead of dueling a simple game."

"And if I am not mistake, Malik, but you were one who played or strung your puppet around as if they were your slaves. It doesn't surprise me that you were such a coward." Yami Malik taunted back.

I laughed at the comment because it was true if it weren't for the girly hikari I would have had the Millenium Rod sooner if he defeated little Yugi in a duel when he was controlling Joey's mind. Also I wouldn't have tried so hard to get into the Battle City finals. Talk about bad luck. Why am I calling him little Yugi? Well, because he is a midget and gullible and I can't believe someone like that is in High School. I have a huge grudge against Yugi, but I am not going to tell you why if you haven't known already that the spirit of the Pharaoh dwells inside him.

"It was a good purpose, but now I know that you are the one who I must get rid of if I ever want to have a chance to have a relationship with someone and go about my life without you being in my shadow." Malik stated calmly though I did not like the comment because in my way I was like a shadow to Ryou Bakura.

I noticed Yami Malik's smile gleamed more than usual. I guess in his opinion the freak was thinking that he would defeat me and then have control over Malik's body permanently and then hopefully claim his identity. In a way I couldn't blame the guy since he like me was trapped inside a body and had to be aware of the host's well-being and decide when to come out when the time was right. A hikari was like a clock to us. There is always a good time to take control and a bad time. In my situation it was always bad since my hikari is a cream puff and people take advantage of him and getting picked on by bullies especially at school. The kid has no confidence in himself and I am sorry to say that I feel sorry for him because having my body taken away from me entitles me to have Bakura's as my own. Besides, I had a horrible past myself so I can relate though at times I want to kill him, but then I would end up in a cursed Millenium Ring again for who knows how long. Life is sweet. Yes I am being sarcastic there.

I have to pretend to be Ryou and that doesn't bother me, but letting people hurt me just pisses me off because I need his body to survive since my own disintegrated into the sands of Egypt by the stupid Pharaoh. I guess in a way I care for Ryou since he is always forgiving even though I treat him and his body like dirt, but there is nothing between us. Even if we tried I wouldn't like it because for one thing he is not my type and the second it is impossible since I am a spirit and he is a mortal. It wouldn't work. The third thing... Thank Ra…I could never live another relationship for what happened to my last partner back in Egypt. It was heart shattering, but I will not mention it. Anyway, a hikari is a fragile thing and we yamis' have to be careful with our host since some are weak minded such as mine for example. Ryou my have no clue of what I do with his body after all I could always take it to bars and get drunk or eve have sex with people, but I haven't had time to do anything since I had to make sure he was feeling okay so I could go do things and that stops my plans for world conquest.

"Are we done day dreaming, Akura?" Yami Malik teased as he smirked evilly and placed two cards on the field. One was that Drillago creature and the other was a Dead Priest.

Who does this guy think he is? How DARE he use that name! I hate nicknames and he will die for that. Forget mercy, this is personal. I placed one card face down and the other one was face up and ended my turn Malik however didn't like my strategy.

"Bakura, what are you doing? Attack him. He is wide open. If you don't think you can do this then I will take control over your body." Malik screamed at me and in the background I heard Yami Malik laughing and throwing his head up in the air.

I felt Malik trying to take control of my mind and spirit, but I was not about to let him ruin my future plans of world domination.

"Hell no! This is my duel, not yours. Besides, I have a strategy and if he tries to attack me then he will regret it." I smirked noticing the hikari's eye rotations as a sigh escaped his lips and then glaring back at his darker half who only snickered at his cards.

"You should have attacked me Akura because in two turns you are dead." Yami Malik threw his fist in the air as his way of claiming victory. What a show off. I swear the way he smiles must mean he is either wasted of smokes crack half of the time.

"Don't be so confident. Never underestimate your enemy until it is all over. In the end I will kick your ass." I replied narrowing my slightly though I still did not let my smile drop from my lips.

"Stop bragging and just defeat him already." Malik replied impatiently almost yelling in my ears.

The nerve of this kid! How the am I supposed to duel with him screaming in my ears? I have the mind to just take off the Millenium Ring therefore he wouldn't be connected to me anymore then I could duel in peace. Loud mouth, girly hikari. Yes I called him a girl because he acts and dresses like one too. So we have things in common, but I hate annoyance and he is one of those flies that will never go away.

"Ra! Shut the hell up, you annoying little parasite!" I growled just getting really close to strangling him and I would too if I hadn't been using Ryou's body just now.

I placed my card face up. It was Dark Necropedia and I put her in attack mode and had her attack his life points.

"Go ahead, attack me. I don't care." Yami Malik smirked as he flipped a card face up and to my misfortune it was a card that took away half of my life points because I had my monster attack him.

Once half of my life points diminished and the shadows came towards me and pressed their inky ghostly selves around my body and bit down on me, sucking up my energy. This was not good because my hikari's body was already in bad shape because of the wound I gave Ryou when I joined forces with Malik. The shadows were making me queasy and I almost toppled over on the ground. It was the worst thing that happened to me because I never experienced with my body being poisoned or feeling the sensation of being eaten with in; almost dying from inside. I looked at Yami Malik's side and saw him gaining power instead of being weakened as I threw up blood.

"Why are you not getting weaker?" I replied in a sympathetic significant voice trying really hard to stay on my feet though I did collapse on my knees because of all of the pressure and the nerve wreaking pain. I like pain when I am the one doing it to myself, but when I have someone do it ten fold then I really feel it.

"Because I was born from this realm. The shadows accepted me and therefore their pain becomes power and drives me to continue my onslaught." Yami Malik held the Millenium rod up which then started glowing for no apparent reason.

Tombrobber45: The writer of this fic forgot to write a little note at the bottom so I'm making one up! I hope you enjoyed the chapter like I did. I've been posting for the writer right now and I'm in the middle of a huge testing period at school so it may be a few days before I get the next chapter she sent posted. Review for her!


	3. Lost Memories

Disclaimer: I will never ever own Yugioh 

Chapter 3

Lost Memories

WARNING: Making out and brief violence

Ancient names in the story flash backs are used

Ijah- Bakura

Mariku- Malik's darker half

I saw the light energy waves and somehow throughout the draining pain I felt stronger and rose to my feet though I didn't think I would stand any chance against him anymore. Not like this anyway. As I glued my eyes to the Millenium Rod's power I saw some kind of familiar images as I was looking into my past and this was before I attacked the palace. The guy with the tan skin, his silver hair hung across his shoulders, and the slash marks that performed a scar across his left eye, and had a nicer build for a body rather than my present scrawny one was no mistaken that it was me from the past. His dark eyes flashed with envy but, but I saw no Millenium Ring on him. He was 17 years old and was King of the Thieves. However, he was with another thief, my partner in crime the one that I lost in the end of my lifetime because of my greed for power and revenge. My lost memories were starting to awaken in my soul.

Flashback

The King of Thieves, Bakura, was looking towards the horizon starring intently at the palace with mass hatred with his fists clenched tightly in his palm until they slowly began to bleed. He had his dagger tightly in his teeth as he began writing symbols in the sand. His expression though mixed with hatred with also depression as he eyed his partner who was busy flipping coins at his back.

"Where do you think you are going Ijah?" The other inquired as he saw that his partner was trying to sneak away from him.

"Nowhere in particular. I was only going for a walk. Besides, we need wood to start another fire." Ijah slipped the dagger out of his mouth and back into his red cloak hoping that his partner was gullible enough to let him do what he was planning to do since his childhood.

The platinum blonde glared heatedly at him as he let his eyes travel towards the symbols that were imprinted into the desert sand. "I am not an idiot…You are thinking of leaving, aren't you?"

Ijah looked at the slightly older male thief, lavender eyes and tinged as he saw regret and sadness overtaking them as he sighed walking towards the fire and sat close to it by propping himself on a rock. "Mariku, I have to do this. It has been eating away at me for a long time. If I don't get revenge for my people then I will never be satisfied and all this planning would have been for nothing. Besides, I will never rest until he is dead. I want the gods to have everything taken away from. I want nothing for him but to suffer."

"Is that more important than me? I thought you cared for me. We have been together since you were fifteen. You can't just leave me because of your hatred. I doubt you could do it by yourself anyway. You are the one man and the Pharaoh has thousands of guards." Mariku kicked the sand almost letting the grits of sand fly into his lover's eyes.

"Damn you Mariku! Are you denying my ability to hand this myself? I am the King of Thieves, a lone survivor from the village of Kuna Eruna. My people were killed, no…slaughtered just so the kingdom could make those Millenium items and spread more of its evil and it makes me sick! I do love you, but……" Ijah began, as his anger once again was riveting in his body.

"Bakura, I don't want you to die. Please don't do this! At least let me come with you." Mariku almost pleaded as he walked over to his lover and smothered his face in his chest, forcing himself not to cry.

"Mariku? I…can't let you come with me. If the Pharaoh and his minions found out that I have another that will follow in my footsteps then they will surely kill you." Bakura smiled as he began rubbing the blonde's back and knew his partner was in an emotional state and was trying to console him even though the world change his hatred for people and trust he would not show it to someone who he loved after all he did have a heart.

Mariku smiled sadly as for a minute he listened to the crackle of the fire licking at the wood before he raised his head and kissed Bakura softly on the lips. The thief king returned the kiss and pressed his finger tips in the other's hear hearing him moan softly while his free hand caressed the other's back as if he were cradling him. He leaned back as he let his lover dominate him with his tongue curled into his mouth.

For about 10 minutes the tomb robbers were busy making out, hungrily refusing to take off any clothing because they had chosen not to rush things. They wanted to enjoy each other's company before going off to have sex and then if things did happen they wouldn't have it again. Bakura relaxed and embraced the other until he was sitting in his lap making sure he was facing him. He knew that the other thief was worried, but he couldn't change that now. He looked at the stars and sighed as he looked down at Mariku embracing him tightly. He was so lucky to have someone who gave a damn about him and accepted him for who he was.

Of course he had a mission and he would concentrate with it on the next day. He didn't want to lose his lover, but he had to serve his duty if he ever was to die without regret.

"I don't like the idea, but at least let me give you something so that if you were not to return you will never forget me." Mariku purred pulling out a diamond necklace from his kilt that was tarnish in silver and red rubies and jaded emeralds.

"That is beautiful. Mariku, you shouldn't have to do this. I have everything that I need right here." Bakura said sincerely as he looked at the gift and smiled as he accepted it. He placed it around his neck letting his arms rock the other back and forth and then kissed his fingers.

"I'm glad that you like it." Mariku then noticed that Bakura seemed to be flinching his right wrist a bit and looked at him with confusion. "What's wrong?"

"I…cut….myself somehow…don't remember." Bakura replied though in truth he did it to himself with his dagger because of the pain and agony that was in his soul. Even with his lover at his side he knew that his soul would never completely heal until he dealt with his justice.

"Does it hurt?" Mariku asked, but when he saw Bakura nod his head a little the thief took matters into his own hands by sliding his tongue across the wound lapping up the dried blood.

Bakura seemed shocked for a moment because during this incident he thought of committing suicide, but then the other things started rushing through his mind that he forget about it. Gazing at Mariku through his hidden bangs so his face wasn't seen he smiled softly and kissed the other on the cheek then let the other lay his bronze chest on his abdominal muscles until the fire began to die down.

After an hour or so his mischievous side began to kick in as he starred at his partner's tan body who had just gotten out of the lake by their cave. He licked his lips seductively as his hormones began to go crazy as he crept over to him. For a minute he came so close to Mariku's face that he nearly made him lose his balance by the way he was standing by leaning against the cave ceiling with his arm supporting him. Mariku smirked also as he reached down to lick Ijah's throat who moaned a bit as he allowed him to continue with his ministrations. The blonde then began lapping at his wound hoping it would open up so he could taste the sweet blood. Bakura hissed and pulled away as he felt the tinge of red begins sliding across his arm. He licked it off himself as he growled lowly in his throat.

"So, you want to get it on now or what?" Ijah asked in a seductive tone rubbing his hips against Mariku who smirked darkly as he began to ravanishly tear at the dark thief's cream colored kilt who in return began using his teeth on Mariku's gold kilt.

"Until you leave me," was Mariku's only answer as he began dominating Ijah for a while, who got bored with teasing and who eventually slide himself on top of him.

I watched in confusion and sorrow as I saw the illusion and the sensation the two were doing in heat felt real as if I was actually there in person though I was in spirit watching the two go at it like wild rabid horny hyenas. Eventually after they made love or had sex my ancient self went towards the Kingdom and was killed later on. As for my lover I don't know what had happened to him. It was a horrible vision or memory and just made me want to kill the Pharaoh sooner. I didn't want to remember it because it made me sad and heart broken.

Flashback Over

The Millenium Rod stopped glowing which felt like an eternity as I noticed that there was a different expression on Yami Malik's face. He did not seem like the crazed psycho that I thought he was. He seemed different somehow and was breathing pretty loudly though he tried to ignore whatever was going through his mind. It wouldn't surprise me to think that maybe he saw those images or lost memories, but if he did, what would it mean to him? I decided to forget the thought that my lover had a strong resemblance to him, I was stubborn and even though I lost my lover in my past life I wanted to forget it because it was a painful memory. I wanted to never love again because the next one I would have lost that individual too. It was my fault after all.

"Bakura, my darker side is weaker. Kill him now!" Malik said as he smirked at his yami who frowned while gripping his Millenium Rod tightly in his hand.

"I have had it. You both will die now. I send Drillago to destroy your face down card." Yami Malik replied angrily watching me with envy, which I didn't know why he was having a pained expression on his face.

"You fool. Now this duel is over. Once you attack my Monster Equip Trap card Zoma is attacked this game ends." I smirked, my confidence and strength was coming back at full force.

"Nice try Akura, but my trap card sweeps yours away leaving you wide open while I destroy you with Drillago." Yami Malik was more content on winning this time as I noticed insanity growing throughout his body as his eyes were freaky looking and his veins were almost piercing through his skin.

"No, I can't lose." I drew a card from my duel disk and smiled as I got two cards because of the Pot of Greed card, but to my luck he also was able to get two cards from his duel disk. I summoned Dark Hades and then showed him Card Exchange.

He may have gotten away with my trap card, but once I forced him to draw the Winged Dragon of Ra he will die slowly because I know how to use it.

He seemed pretty upset because he knew that he had drawn his God monster and would have to give it to me because it was the only one that I wanted. As he approached I noticed a deep malice edge sinister look in his eyes. The look that says I wish you were dead. I smirked evilly at him knowing that I was getting on his nerves and was quite proud of it. I snatched Ra out of his hand as I let him see mine. He only looked at my cards with distaste. I guess he doesn't like my Spirit deck because he took my Resurrection card.

"Don't be so sympathetic because you can go prostite yourself for all I care." I laughed not knowing that I was simply giving the other spirit ideas because he did turn his head over his shoulder to look at me for a second.

"If I didn't know better, but I it seems that maybe you were hitting on me." Yami Malik smirked as he watched my expression as skeptical motives began to enter my mind. "You are no Ore-Sama." The platinum blonde taunted.

"What? You bastard come back here and say that." I was ready to go out and kill him, but then I remembered that Ra was in my hand now so I had the advantage.

Yami Malik looked at me and then smiled as he said the dread words. "One Turn Kill!" He crossed his arms then began reciting something in Egyptian, but I couldn't understand what he was saying. His body began to disappear into the shadows.

To make a long story short he had made me and Malik look like idiots by playing my resurrection card and fused his body with Ra which I think is stupid on his part since it would only last one turn since its special ability. If I knew about it I would have won the duel, however seeing Ra again brought back more bad memories and I was beginning to hate this yami for making me almost relive them.

"Any last words." He replied ordering Ra to shoot out a blast of fire at us. It missed me and began to burn Malik who was screaming bloody murder while his darker half laughed hysterically as if it was the funniest thing he had ever saw.

Then it became my turn. I knew that I was going to die, but I didn't 'care because I had implanted some of my soul in the Pharaoh's Puzzle so I was still around anyway. When I was about to die I then felt something, which I thought, would never ever happen to me. My body began shutting down forming some kind of wall as I felt my mind being split apart as if someone was trying to interfere or control me. I had a bad feeling about this as my hair began to sway in the wind. I tried to stay in control, but for whatever reason I could not. It seemed that now my fate was sealed as a huge light broke out into the shadows. I was pissed that this individual would dare interfere with our shadow duel.

I am going to stop right there. Sorry it was very long, but I had to have characterization going. Thank you reviewers for those who like this story so far. Yes you are all good reviewers. It will get even more interesting soon. Please review.


	4. Disturbance

Hello people sorry it took so long. Yeah I know 2 months is a long time, but I had other things to do so this wasn't priority. I also had to study for finals. Also to let you guys know I have been switching between the point of views for both Yami no Malik and Yami no Bakura just to make things different in their perspective. Also I put in as in changing the scene to make the story easier to follow.

WARNING: Contains strong language and situations.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh in any way and never will.

Chapter 4

Disturbance

Yami no Malik's point of view

"MALIK! This is your last Shadow Game with any of my friends. I will NOT let you harm anyone else…" The voice echoed as the rays of light broke through the darkness.

I watched with anticipation as I felt a heat of disappointment spread through my emotions as I noticed that someone else was trying to interfere with out Shadow Duel and the spirit thief seemed to be obstructed through the flames of death. A medium amount of rage savagely was exploding through me as the silhouetted figure of the Pharaoh made his presence with both the Millenium Eye and Millenium Puzzle glowing strongly as the realm of shadows began to vaporize and the arena started turning back to normal.

"Damn you Pharaoh. You should have minded your own business. I was going to spare you the agony, but now you earned the spot light on my death list." I felt eyes twitch in pain glint and in irritation as the abnormalities in them shrunk back to normal.

The pharaoh smirked darkly which surprised me because I was used to the good side of him that was radiated off because of little Yugi, but right now the Pharaoh seemed like he was someone else.

"Don't worry Malik for all the pain and terror you have caused it will make you regret ever playing this Shadow game." The Pharaoh shot his finger at me in a dramatic style as if trying to prove his point.

I was confused for a second as I noticed a slight smirk cross his face, not to mention the good-bye wave gesture I was getting in slow motion. I felt my body flip over in mid air as my perch on Ra had also disappeared. It was the scariest 10 seconds in my life as I collided onto the hard stone floor on my back. The height in which I had fallen at least 8 feet had crippled me and forced me to an awkward stance as I painfully got to my feet ignoring the creaks and sickening breaking sounds down my body had endured from the fall. My back and spine were killing me, and so was the lower half of my body, but I didn't dare let the Pharaoh see my pain.

The Pharaoh for a minute felt some sympathy for me, which was perhaps because I was using my vessel's body and he knew that it was damaged. Then his pity for me turned sour as he glared coldly at me.

"LOOK WHAT YOU HAVE DONE! Because of you your true self will have to suffer with these permanent scars that you bestowed upon and perhaps need to heal up his injuries or worst BE disabled for life." The Pharaoh nearly screamed at me.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP! You are the reason I am like this. You should have stayed out of our game. If you would have never interfered then I would have won and been the ruler of darkness by now after I killed your ass." I found myself limping, as I confronted the Pharaoh who was forced to raise his head and eyes to my level because of my height.

"You two shouldn't be dueling in the first place. Why would he be stupid enough to duel against someone like you? He knows he is in critical shape, but yet…"

"Why do you care?" I called out interrupting him, which due to my out burst the little midget shut his mouth.

As I noticed his silence my suspicions were being laid out like a platter as I tried to read the tricolor haired former Pharaoh's mind. I already had two comprehensions striking in my psychotic mind. Either the Pharaoh liked the thief or he wanted to use the robber to fight against me because he knew that he had shadow powers. An enemy working with the good guy now that is really pathetic because to what I understand they both hate each other.

"I…Because it isn't his body either. Ryou is my partner's friend and he would hate it if Ryou got hurt. He has suffered a lot and that damn other personality of his might have caused him his life."

"He challenged me and I wasn't going to take it down to a forfeit." I stated crossing my arms, but then I glanced at the Pharaoh's fist twitching as I felt the rage that maybe he did have something in common with him.

"That is all you care about! You drive people insane by playing these shadow games just so that you can win. DON'T YOU HAVE ANY HEART AT ALL MALIK? Underneath all that pain and hatred the lighter self is fighting to get out."

Alright, now this King of Games master was pissing me off. I would kill him, but I rather humiliate him and break his body until it twitches in an unnatural shape and then break it as if it were a pretzel. It is about time I tell this spoiled king of who I really am.

"I am the true Malik. A darker one who glories in the death of every living soul so they can rot in hell. The Malik that you speak of is just a weakling just like all of you and you're so called acquaintances."

I knew what this was. It was the cry for freedom and for a minute he sounded like little Yugi and was talking and not the Pharaoh himself. In a way it was fear and I was enjoying every minute of it. The Pharaoh was not good at suppressing his emotions. He cared for his friends and that was his greatest weakness, which was why I enjoyed taking down his friends one by one. I have to admit the Pharaoh at times can be kind of predictable and like a brick wall that won't shut up on the way he rants about things.

"Everyone has a reason for why they do things in life, but what is your reason for this endless slaughter and madness?" Yami shot his eyes straight at me, but only furthered me to laugh some more.

"Why? Because it is fun and I rather obliterate this whole world than save it because this world is already a hell, but not the kind that I will turn into a paradise. Yes, the darkness who strikes when you least expect it. A shadow that will never shower you all in darkness and despair…"

"Bastard! You are so much like Bakura. He thinks the same way you did. I will kill you and send you back to your shallow nightmare. If he and you were to form some allegiance then I would never forgive myself."

I seem pretty intrigued by that statement. The pompous Pharaoh thinks that he could defeat me? Ha, don't make me laugh. He couldn't even deal with Ra when I send that sassy whore to the Shadows. You can't destroy the darkness. What was that? Was the Pharaoh saying that someone was to my equal? Pathetic king you are way out of your league if you think that Bat head that calls himself Ore-Sama as if he were a god would ever join sides head that calls himself Ore-Sama as if he were a god would ever join side with me. However, maybe it might work my advantage.

You are such an Idiot Yami wishing for more enemies. Don't you ever get enough action fighting with Kaiba? It was going to be fun to see how this works. "Are you afraid that we might team up and kill you all?" I smirked as my lavender eyes starred down into the former Pharaoh's reddish prune colored ones.

I then drew my face closer to his much like a predator to a prey and whispered in his ear. "If that happened then none of you would stand a chance against the both of us. You would kill yourself." A dark chuckle left my lips as I turned away to adjust my cloak which was falling off my shoulders.

The Pharaoh's face began to sicken to a paler color for a second as if he was visualizing the biggest nightmare that could to life with both of his worst enemies taking over and recreating our own world. Mine would be littering darkness and death to the bliss of every living thing into the graves. The tomb robber's would be, uh probably using the Millennium items to wreak havoc. I may let him live until he betrayed me though. He comes off as an evil demon such as my self so why not have a lackey.

"No… he is dead. That can't happen." The Pharaoh voice was now a hoarse whisper as I could see his pained expression and the salty liquid forming from his eyes.

I could not understand the Pharaoh at times. He hates the guy, but yet he is crying because I exposed of his very existence into ashes. Emotions, I will never understand them or that one look that the tomb robber had given me as if he was reliving his past again.

"It's a shame because I could have used a partner that shares my sinister mind. Everything you could have done for man kind would be left in vain and then you would feel guilt eating at your soul as they were foreshadowing the events that would never come because you couldn't stop us." I gleamed making him feel worse as my veins were now poking out with desire as I observed the speechless and trembling Pharaoh.

He had fallen silent until he raised his eyes noticing the black smoke clearing behind him and immediately went to help the silvered haired human whose face seemed shadowed through his bangs. It took me about several seconds to realize that something was different about him.

"Ow... I am... in pain. What happened to me? Yugi, I don't remember even getting out of bed." A soft broken weak voice spoke up as the boy toppled over falling into the Pharaoh's arms and knocking him over.

I laughed at the sight of the position they were in, but then quickly got it out of my head. "It's ok Bakura. You are safe now. I think the evil in you has left for good." The Pharaoh gently held his hand out and supported Bakura by having him lean on him.

I stood there half-shocked that the little hikari had survived my wrath on Ra's fiery attack. I couldn't understand it. He was indulged with flames licking at his body like a barbecue ham, but now he was alive. My only comprehensive of understanding it was that the spirit of the ring had surrendered and let the original host take his body back. This means that the other yami was in the Shadows dwelling with misery and pain.

A dark smile crept under my features as I randomly thought of how miserable the tomb thief must be in the state of true pain. The shadows would tear him apart literally. I would love to see that, though I rather be the one to do it, but first I wanted to kill the person who was responsible for the intrusion.

"Yugi, I thank you for saving Bakura from the Shadow Realm. Now all you have to do is defeat that jerk Malik and then we can celebrate with Joey and Tristan back at Yugi's card shop." The girl who was hiding behind the Pharaoh crawled out of her hiding spot from behind the railing.

"It was the least I can do Tea, though I am glad that you stayed away from the duel when I told you or else Malik would have used you as a victim like he did to Mai." The Pharaoh replied carrying the clueless Bakura back down towards the arena.

My eyes were glowing red as I absent mildly followed them. There she was. It was that same girl that my host had controlled back in Battle City. That fucking cheerleader who had brunette hair and was wearing a stupid green outfit that didn't even match with her short skirt and she was hugging the Pharaoh who seem pretty disgusted in the eyes to have her touch him, but he seem to shake it off. She was my next victim to kill after I dealt with Rishid.

Why would I target her? Well because if I let her live then my idiotic lighter half would haunt my life. I aim to kill all alive so why not take care of a person who my vessel is part of for the time being.

I watched the mortals go back towards Bakura's room as I followed silently hoping to find Rishid's dorm where he slept. I snuck into the room and aimed the Millennium Rod again at his head. I smirked as I made contact, but then when I saw feathers flying out I knew that I was tricked. When I took off the blanket I was pissed to see that someone else tried to make a fool out of me by placing a football there. Damn those bastards were going to pay.

I slipped out of the room not wanting to look for him anymore at this time of night. It wasn't that I was tired, but I figured it would be a waste of my time looking for the moron. I rather he come to me. For a half second I pondered on what I could do and then I decided to watch the thief spirit's torture. I chanted an Egyptian chant and allowed my spirit to go into the Millennium Rod so I could go find the thief in the shadow realm. After all it was a short cut to find any individual by traveling within a millennium item. It was like a portal.

Shadow Realm (Realm of Darkness)

I looked for hours in the realm of darkness and was about to forget him figuring the shadows could of swallowed him up until I saw him in the purple mist with his head in a weird awkward angle bending it almost in defeat. His eyes were ghostly white as if there was no life in them. Now this was torture to see the King of Thieves actually surrendering to the shadows. I didn't mean to say that. Oh well so I know who he was. I don't know how, but I just do.

"It's a shame for you thief, but we could have been partners, but your mistake for ganging up with my wimpy hikari will seal your shadow corpse in hell." I replied slipping out my dagger that was attached to the end of the Millennium rod and struck it in his body. I was expecting to hear an ear-piercing scream, but instead I heard nothing.

The hologram had disappeared and the realm was turning icy cold. It was nothing I could not handle because I was used to pain, but it did surprise me to see that my prisoner was not as ignorant as I thought he would have been.

"You were considering that I be PARTNERS with YOU? Ha, not a chance I rather hang myself than DIE that easily. Too bad Yami no Malik, but I work alone, but you however will stay in the realm for eternity." The malice voice echoed through out the Shadow Realm.

"WHERE ARE YOU? SNEAKY SKUNK BAKURA COME OUT OF HIDING BEFORE I DO SOMETHING TO YOUR PATHETIC HIKARI BECAUSE I KNOW THAT YOU CAN'T EXIST WITHOUT HIM." I snarled under my breath in meantime my eyes were glancing back and forth trying to locate the white haired whelp.

"I am all around this dark haven. Didn't you know that you are NOT the only one who can control the shadows Malik?" I heard the mocking voice cackle. I wasn't going to put up with his games this time. As usual the asshole didn't want to reveal himself weak as he was without his hikari which is why he didn't say anything in defense for my threat or hurting the light.

"I doubt that tomb thief. You were not born from this realm like I was. I am practically worshipped here." I replied arrogantly.

"DO I LOOK LIKE I GIVE A SHIT? WHY WOULD I GIVE A RAT'S ASS ABOUT YOU? MARIKU, YOU COULDN'T EVEN DESTROY ME WITH YOUR SO CALLED WINGED DRAGON OF RA SO I SEE YOU AS A IGNORANT EMPTY THREATED IDIOT." The thief replied in between a curt and teasing matter when he mocked my name. At that very second I wanted to tear him apart slowly and then throw his ashes to the graves.

That arrogant little punk is really asking for his ass to get kicked. Maybe the Millennium Rod would be a wonderful tool. I would make him scream but it would lessen his attitude.

"BLASTED ASSHOLE WHEN I FIND YOUR ASS, YOU ARE GOING TO WISH THAT YOU WERE ALREADY DEAD." I narrowed my eyes dangerously as I thought of an idea to make him come to me.

I let the dagger slip on my hand that immediately began to bleed slowly. I knew that the masochist was a blood freak, but his weakness was that he liked steaks better because I have seen one before. Using my shadow powers I made a dining area appear and placed a steak on the plate that was sitting at the table.

"DAMN YOU!" The thief immediately smelled the scent of blood and came out of hiding. His first reaction was to go eat the steak that was properly lied out for him to enjoy.

"It is interesting on how you fooled the idiot Pharaoh to think that you are actually gone?" I commented watching him eat the steak like a starving animal.

"Go away before I kill you." He muttered between mouthful bits of steak as he transfixed his gaze at his food as if it was going to spoil.

"No, if I did that then you can't have what you want." I replied not liking the idea of being ignored I knocked the chair out from under him.

"Ow that hurt you stupid ass. I would rather you being away from me would be more enticing so that I can kill you later. Now get out of here before I change my mind and rip out your heart and feed it to the jackals." His voice held a malice feeling to it as he pulled out a knife of his own and held it towards my throat.

"Go ahead and kill me King of Thieves." I mocked knowing he would like any other mortals would turn around and look at me skeptical.

"I don't know how you knew about that, but I am not a force to be mess with. In my other life I killed any man who mocked me. I was deadly, notorious and feared by all. For disrespecting my title has caused me to end your life."

He did not do what I expected, but instead he slit my throat, there was silence for a minute as the pain in my body subsided and my severed off head found its way back to it's body.

"What the hell? I slit you throat so how can you still be alive?" He asked in shock.

"Haven't you forgotten where we are? In this realm illusions can be created. So in other words you haven't even touched me, however I did feel that pain and for that you will pay for it."

"Damn it I forgot about that. Over my dead body would I let someone like you ever touch me." He replied and tried to slip away from me, but I had him trapped because I had the Millennium Ring's power disabled.

"What's the hurry Akura? Don't tell me that you are afraid of me?" I teased, my eyes giving a sadistic glint to them. I then decided to taste him as I grabbed him close to me and let my tongue wander down his neck much like a snake slithering down a tree.

I don't' know what caused me to do that, but I blame the porno magazine that was in the elevator. Whatever the case was he did not pull away and had his eyes closed when I did this and then decided to do the same to me. I welcomed it as if a sign of pleasure. He then placed his head on my chest as a sign of compassion until he opened his eyes and backed away from me. I could see the unexplained fear traveling through him and the expression was priceless.

"Why the hell did I allow you to do that? I must have been taking stupid pills today. Why would anyone be afraid of a something that does not really exist?" He turned his head in disgust, as I knew he was not giving in any further, but he smirked darkly when he saw the look in my eyes of skeptical puzzlement.

I don't know what was wrong, but that comment hurt me and even I thought I didn't really have emotions to express hurt. Was that what I was? Not an existence? Not real? No, it was not true, I was born in the realm, but even then it wouldn't make sense if I never existed in another life. I mean if I was just a personality I wouldn't even be able to be transparent or able to come out of a body. That bastard is lying.

"It looks like I hit a nerve. Even I didn't think that the great Yami no Malik could be shut up by the great Ore-Sama." Yami Bakura bragged as he touched his millennium ring with pride.

"You are nothing, but a dead spirit who is a lost soul and deep inside you are a pathetic 4 year child who still hasn't accepted the fact that everything that he cared for is lost and can never be brought back." I replied with as much hatred and malice I could muster.

Yami no Bakura's smirk turned into a snarl as he angled his eyes to narrow further as I could briefly see the fire burning deep within his soul.

"HOW DO YOU KNOW ABOUT MY PAST?" He growled trying to lift me up from the shape shifted floor, which was now, a hell pit of fire. I forgot to mention the interesting thing about the shadow realm is that it can change into any atmosphere we want it to because it deals with a person's emotions. Only a person with a millennium item can change the atmosphere not a common mortal.

"I don't know. Maybe I can because I can invade nightmares, which I use illusions to intimidate my victims so that they lose their minds. Yes, your past is very tragic and..." I began "BASTARD! PERVERT!" he screamed at me not wanting to finish my sentence.

"No, you imbecile I am not like that." I caressed his arms and hair not even realizing I had done so as I pulled him closer to look at me. For a minute he seemed to relax, but then noticed what he was doing and tried to scurry away from me again.

"DON'T TOUCH ME YOU DIGUSTING SEWAGE VERMIN!" His voice held more malice to it than before. That struck a large hole to my ego and it I was beginning to think that the thief of darkness was really bothered by my presence. Well, I don't blame him. I could sense this fear from his soul and he was trying to show that he was unafraid. Too bad he was doing a terrible job at it. Just recalling his conversation I almost laughed when he mention he could control the shadows. Feh, he really is an arrogant bastard. Living for eternity in darkness would effect anyone, but trying do it without knowing anything about your past life or if you even existed would make you the king of darkness for this aggravated venomous foul mouth demon who he was in despite firing off his mouth as inferring me ton oozy poison was really pissing me off.

"At least my hair doesn't look like a demon or resembles a BUNNY you spiky haired rat." I commented my eyes were now stone cold with no emotion or even signs of light were showing through them.

The paled thief only narrowed his eyes further as for a few seconds as his spiky hair seem to move on its own, that cracked a smile on my face as it seem to infiltrate the thief even more. I could now see that his eyes were giving off an eerie glowing red spark that was dancing in the shadows.

"Propane urchin headed freak." He muttered as a blackish aura surrounded his entire body and the thief suddenly began to vaporize as the shadows grew darker making the realm pinch black.

"YOU ARE A COWARDLY POISONESS BLACK MAMBA." I snarled as I quickly tapped into the powers of the realm so I wouldn't be caught in the void of hell. I only heard hideous laughter as his silhouette figure flew right into me, but then floated through the portal. Before I could understand what he was up to I looked in the other directions and heard a rumble of a landslide of falling rocks cascading in various directions.

"Oh fuck! Ouch. I am going to rip his insides out and throw them into the propellers of this blimp." I staggered as I twitched from the rocks that continued to fall on me. "That is it! That despicable robber is so dead."

The darkness in me was growing even more fluent and what the fool didn't realize was that he was making me stronger. Bakura's room Yami no Bakura's point of view I smirked to himself as I had given the blonde haired weirdo the slip it would take him hours to get out of that mess if he did return alive. HA ha.

He was good for a laugh. Now I have more important things to contend with like seeing if my precious little hikari is alright from that near manslaughter of Yami no Malik's cruel death game. What a bastard if I ever see that freak again I will rip out his heart and that is a promise.

I stumbled towards Ryou Bakura and noticed that his body was lying on a bed. He looked like a sleeping angel that had been previously been smitten by Lucifer. I smiled slyly knowing the dangers if I did not take possession of the body. My hikari would die and then I would have no way to exist or take my revenge upon the Pharaoh.

"It seems that there is something that is bothering you today isn't there Bakura?" a voice from the shadows spoke, but I already knew it wasn't the demon that I left in the Shadow Realm.

"Malik, what the hell do you want?" I replied in spite knowing the only reason he was able to survive was because of the Millennium Ring that I still wore around my neck.

"Oh, I am just curious that's all. Bakura, how loyal are you to me?" Malik asked with his eyes trying to burn into mine, but I only hissed in annoyance.

"Don't' start with that. You know that I only agreed to help because I want the Millennium Rod. I am not in anyway your slave or lap puppy." I rolled my eyes.

"I meant why did you let yourself be vulnerable to my darker half? I thought we were at an agreement and if I had my Millennium Rod I would punish you." Malik's face began to turn red as he walked towards my transparent form.

"I have no idea what you talking about?" I replied not wanting to answer his question. It also was bothering me, but I was not about to tell Malik because he is part of that demon.

"Okay Bakura, I guess I will be blunt then. I saw him licking your neck and you allowed him by doing the same and you even cuddled up to him. Okay now I was pissed. That little peeping tom crossed the line. I never thought of Malik being a pervert, but I guess I should have expected that.

"He distracted me. I did not cuddle up to him and if I did I was looking for a place to insert a knife to his throat." I replied calmly doing my best not to lose my cool. I couldn't I had actually almost succumb to him. The fury inside me made me so angry that I threw off my Millennium Ring and tossed it on the ground.

"Bakura what the hell are you doing?" Malik asked his eyes lowering to the ring on the ground and not believing that I would resort to being disconnected to him because of the Millennium Ring it allowed the hikari to trespass in my soul room, but now I wanted my privacy.

"You are on your own Ishtar!" I answered taking the Millennium Ring with me just in case the Egyptian thought of using it against me. I noticed Malik was at a loss of words as I gained control over Ryou and left the room. "You can't do this to me. I need you to defeat my dark half. He has taken everything from me including my ability to walk properly." Malik actually went onto his hands and knees and practically beg for to give him another chance.

"I will think about it, but be warned that I work in solitude."

I knew what I was doing, but what they don't know is that I now have the one thing that Yami Malik could have used to stop me and now he was powerless. I twirled the Millenium Rod in my hand in satisfaction as I placed it in my jacket out of sight. The Pharaoh will end up for quite a surprise.

End of Chapter 4. I hope you guys review. I am really getting writer's block and in the next chapter there will be deaths. That's right the wrath of Yami Malik in the next chapter.


	5. Mysterious stranger

-1Chapter 5  
Mysterious stranger

Thanks for reviewing for anyone who is still there. I have been under a lot of  
stress lately and having family problems which is why it took so  
long to update. Believe me I wanted to update since June of last year. I feel so bad right now. This story will probably go up to chapter 8 or  
chapter 10 when it is ended. By the way thoughts are in bold.

Disclaimer: I will never own Yu-gi-oh though I wish that the show  
would have their un cuts come out sooner.

WARNING: Unexpected deaths, some blood, so don't go flaming me if some of the characters die. It wouldn't be an interesting story if everyone lived. It is too original. Also some adult language and sexual contact.

Yami no Malik POV

I looked at the solitude of the near emptiness abyss that could be swallowing my soul whole. I did not care as my rage was eating up on me slowly. Hatred, anger and pain ran through my spiritual corpse, but despair and pity had not. The shadows could not claim me as a broken creature shrouded to the darkness. They fed on the pettiness of ones soul, but could not have a soul that was fixated with darkness with revenge. Despair and pity was something that the shadows craved which is why the tomb robber was rejected by them. Even though he had a tragic past he had forgotten about it as his soul was full of pure darkness. What possibly could damage a soul like his? I am not sure, but willingly to sacrifice himself to the darkness means that he was that desperate to end his life. I know this, but are unsure how I would feel or mind the same power. A mind with the source of another demon creature intact without knowing it.

As I was soaring in the pit of despair I saw a light in the atmosphere that shone to a luminous glow. I covered my eyes trying to get the blurry image out of my mind. The light was like a star, but then a metamorphism took place as the glow seem to die, and in its place materialized into a man who appeared to be older than 17 or 18 with short hair which I could see strands of it, but no coloration was laid out though barely I could see the outlines of a muscular built, but any other visible skin was covered in a black robe as I seemed to glance at a few trinkets of jewelry falling down his left ankle and a beaded brass silver necklace around his neck where the robe hung down that far until I could see his ankles. I tried to see his face, but it was not visible, but the robed hooligan's face was like a void hidden in the shadows, as his hood hid the rest of his hair under the splattered robe he was wearing. He took one look at me and then turned blindly away. His voice however, did not register to be even human as it crept slowly out of his lips as if almost an eerily feeling was taking place. Even though I could not see his appearance I could feel a dark presence within him.

"You kill because you enjoy seeing the insanity of people's cries locked on their faces. Nothing satisfies you until you have broken it. Pain and chaos is all that you care about. It feeds your power, but tell me tomb keeper what would you do if someone sadistic as you  
targeted you as their victim?" The man snapped as his eyes shrouded in darkness as an ominous voice spoke out of his lips.

"You act like that you actually know me, that is a pity because no one alive comes close to knowing my true intentions," As I said those words I heard a hideous dark laugher from the mysterious stranger.

"In time you will be defeated. You think you were brought into this world to impose death and annihilation just because you were in fact born hate from a young boy's body?"

"Shut up. I don't care of what you say. Who the fuck are you?" I was getting frustrated as I tried to reach for my millennium rod, from my cloak, but found out I was grasping air instead. "What the hell? That sneaky rat faced robber must have stolen it from me."

The stranger seem more calm this time as I could tell that in the back of his mind he was probably smirking that a spirit had gotten the best out of me. Even though I could not visualize what his face was molded into, I could see the tense hands under his robe become fists that gradually became blood dripping from them. I hid my annoyance of wondering why he seem pissed off all of sudden as I figured that he knew something that I didn't.

"I do know you in a way. That is not important. If you wish to get out of this realm then you will be careful of that cocky tongue of yours. I control your fate as of now. " The stranger's voice hissed in rage, but in the end of that tone it seemed to have a back of snicker and dark chuckle, as a dark purple aura was surrounding his body. By this time  
I could immediately feel that evil presence inside his soul that I felt earlier.

"Who are you?" I asked again, as irritation was reaching within my entire being. The evilness that he hid seem to rival my own and I was getting ticked off that this thing err creature would not give me an answer that I wanted to hear.

"You will find out in time. For now you have a job to do. Defeat me and then you can leave this realm." The hidden stranger under the blackish reddish robe replied as an evil smirk crossed his lips from beneath the shadows of the abyss he was concealed in.

I was astonished, perturbed and confused all at the same time because I knew that I had no power in this realm as long as I no longer had possession of my Millennium Rod or even a weapon. What a bastard...he seems to possess powers while I have none. Speaking of bastards the criminal who even dared to steal away my Millennium Rod was already on my death list with no mercy. No, I don't give mercy to any of victims naturally, but if anyone did benefit then I may give them a chance to live just barely.

"What are you waiting for tomb keeper? Slash me with your best shot. That is if you can touch me." He replied in a cocky tone as his aura darken even more.

I smirked wanting to be rid of this nuisance and spill more blood, but as I walked forward and tried to grab him by his throat, I was levitated back on my back. I rose to my feet surprised that my injuries when that absentminded ass of an Pharaoh for stowed on me didn't even appear to be there. I tried to attack this guy again, but I felt a wind as I was flung onto my back again. Some kind of invincible force was keeping me from attacking him. I was not amused at all. He was cheating somehow most likely this realm was against me.

"This is not fair." Blurted out and cursed mentally as I slapped myself for acting so inferior and futile. **_Damn you vessel, it is your fault_**….

I was not a mortal, so how can this guy be protected as I saw nothing holding him back. Then it hit me. I took a close look at my clothes seeing that they were slashed and torn. That meant that there was something invincible helping him out.

I heard the laughter from his voice, but it was more of a dry laughter as I glared at him. I could see his eyes now. They were dark purple and had a hint of blood in them. I seem traumatized when I couldn't look away from him.

"Don't talk to me about fairness. Was it fair that I had to for fall a fate of being a monster just because I wanted to commit a wrong?" The stranger's growl met with a venomous tone to it as he gripped at his throat as if reaching for something hidden from it  
and pulled it off.

Jewels scattered the realm as the concealed object was a necklace that broke with its remains shattered, but still in the guys hard coarse hands. The man was bent over now as almost in defeat. I knew that he wasn't going to fight anymore. He had lost his spirit to argue with me. I tried to reach for the remains of silver and diamond, or possibly his hood which hid his identity, but was to slow when I felt a sharp pain, pierce through my hand. I did not scream out, but only twitched as I pulled it away abruptly seeing in its place burned skin.

I didn't know how to respond to this and stayed silent as I walked away from him. I have experienced pain before, but not by anyone physically. Normally I would mock, threaten or make an human feel worse when they expressed sorrow and despair, however with a situation I could not control it was meaningless to me. My hand was still throbbing as I kept walking away trying to find some kind of way out knowing that this guy was no use to me.

I glanced over and saw that the specter seem in distress or in some kind of emotional pain. I then saw a shadow over him and it bent over and opened its jaws. I knew it was one of the creatures in the world that swallowed up the lost souls.

I felt a warm glow shine on my forehead all of sudden as yellow rays of light shot out and attacked the creature that screamed in pain as black blood was flowing out of it. In its path several other of the soulless black blobs risked to attack, giving me the edge to destroy them all. The black ooze slid off my fingers as I began to chuckle darkly as a raging hysterical laugh was echoed through the realm. I had killed once again and knew there was nothing to stop me from my destiny. I blinked several minutes to stare at a floating realm of energy of a black hole and before I could protest the realm's spirally vortex was glowing. The stranger then approached me. I was taken back as I did not know what caused me to save this guy's life, but I told myself he was my only ticket out of this realm.

"You have pasted the test. Even though your soul is sworn in darkness, your heart leads an aspect of light which you have proven." The stranger replied with almost a sympatric tone in his voice.

I was deeply confused for a minute as I looked behind my shoulder and glanced at an   
invincible creature that appeared next to him. It was that of a god, but not one of the Egyptian gods.

"This my Ka and in Egypt we all had Kas which shares our spirit with being the Ba," The stranger replied as he reached over and petted his Ka. "Be wary of the tomb robber he has a supernatural power which even you may not be able to overcome." He warned as he handed me some kind of bracelet. "Give this to him when the time is right. If you do not then I will make sure you do."

"You can't even get out of this shadow realm so what makes you think you can order me to give my enemy this trinket." It was an empty promise in my mind. There was no way I was giving the thief back something that belonged to him.

Before I could realize what was happening a knife was locked at my throat before I had a chance to react. "You will do as I say if you wish to receive your millennium item back." The smirk glowered as he let the knife pierce my skin letting it fall, as I felt a tongue force itself down my throat.

I couldn't pull away or even move or even touch him as my mind didn't seem bothered to this intrusion that was taking place. After a few moments of touching me even in areas I felt were inappropriate the mysterious stranger broke the kiss and then shoved me away. Before I could say anything the figure was gone. Looking around I was still shocked for what had just happened, but I knew I must ignore those emotions.

"Now is the time for my revenge to be complete." I roared in laughter my silhouette dark shadow disappearing into the world of reality.

Yami no Bakura POV

I observed myself in the mirror not realizing how tired I seem to be when I looked at the moon outside and glints of light seem to break out into the opening of the atmosphere. I knew that it was almost morning which meant the Pharaoh was going to be getting up pretty soon. I knew that I must kill him quickly. I glanced once more in the mirror to see my mirror image smirking darkly. What the hell? When did I have a scar across my eye and short unkempt hair sticking in various directions. I shook my head and looked again to only see my own reflection. That was very weird and I knew I shouldn't have had that sugar coated candy before going to bed.

My body was feeling a little strange lately and my reaction was to ignore the irritation in my stomach as I knew the feeling would go away. Perhaps my err Ryou's body was not used to getting up this early. Which ever the case I did not care if it was 5:30 am in the morning. The best time to strike was when everyone was asleep.

"What are you doing up? You dueled my darker half yesterday and you should be getting some rest. Being up this early is going to have some of the security grow suspious." The

shadowy image of Malik hissed as he appeared right next to me.

"I am used to waking up at 3 in the morning all the time. There was no time to sleep in or else the palace guards would be alert when thieves scavenged for valuables from the Valley of the Kings." I answered him feeling a little bit sick from waking up early myself.

"I think that is really stupid, but I guess your people were a bunch of idiots to attack at the crack of dawn." Malik folded his arms as he smirked a bit hoping to get a rise out of me.

Anger was raging through my mind and as I turned to face him. I was about to give him a peace of mind physically when I noticed the door open a crack and a figure with yellow and magenta pointy hair came into the room. I narrowed my eyes thinking for a minute that it was the Pharaoh, but then I saw the innocent looking water melon eyes and knew it was the kind hearted host of his.

"Bakura, you just got hit by Ra and you shouldn't even be out of bed." Yugi scolded as he slowly approached me and started looking me over. Of course he would think that I was the host and not the yami because for all he knew I was rotting in the Shadow Realm.

"I an fine. Yugi, What are you doing awake?" I replied using my host's voice of course, but I did not change my appearance as I was not even facing the little twerp at the second.

"I couldn't sleep and I kept having nightmares. I fear the darkness of Malik will be the end of all of us. He is intent on destroying everyone, but does he really have any morals?" Yugi sat on my bed as he starred down at his feet a couple minutes before looking right back at me.

I grinned to myself knowing that the darkness of Malik was in the realm of the shadows and getting eaten away and squashed to death. My insanity was coming out as I knew he could not get out because I had the one item that prevented him from doing so.

"I wouldn't know much about him, but maybe your other half could help get rid of him." Yugi was looking down once again and seem very nervous for a moment perhaps thinking of how much his yami would have to deal with the burden of the world again. Yugi was so much like my host vulnerable and gullible to where life begins.

"He is already dead. You have no need for that hindrance ever again." I finally turned to face Yugi whose mouth nearly dropped opened as his innocent eyes pierced into my cold brown orbs.

"Yami Bakura?" But how..…," He trembled, but was then interrupted as he heard a loud bang as the blimp seem to be tilted as our balance became awkward and felt like the air ship was propelling down.

On top of the blimp spending out of control I heard a bunch of yakking from the other people aboard the ship and panicking and clambering of feet running around like mindless chickens with their heads cut off. I also heard screams of horror as well. So I knew that some of the people were probably dead.

"What the fuck is happening?" I cried out in deep rage, but then I narrowed my eyes as I recognized a deep laughter. "That is just great he is back!!!!!!!!"

I spun past Yugi and confronted the demon of nightmares completely feeling ignorant that I did not see to it that he was completely deposed of.

"I don't know how you got back from the death, but your stay is temporarily and I will kill you right now and you will see why I am called the darkness." I retorted showing the Millennium Ring again and attempted to use it to throw his ass off the blimp.

Yami no Malik POV

The tomb robber tried to shake me off the blimp with his shadow powers, but he failed to realize that even though I don't have the Millennium Rod anymore I still have connections from the shadows to hold him off. The eye on my forehead flashed and literally knocked the tomb robber on his butt, however, as he struggled to get up I forced him down again by kicking him in the ribs. I heard some cracking noises from his body and chuckled insanely as I leaned down and picked him up by collar of his shirt before punching him in the face.

"You are going to pay for your mockery and prison scheme and in regard of what the other man says I am not going to give you your good bye present. Die!" I retracted my hand and shot it right at his heart. At the same time the purplish shadowy powers leaped at his throat and began choking him as I heard his muffled screams and felt my body gaining more power.

_**Yes, I feel the power of his soul suffering and fighting back, Bring the agony and pain it will only make me stronger. Watch me rip out your cold beating heart and feed it to the undeserving shadows of misery. This thief does not stand an chance against a shadow like me. After I sacrifice him to the darkness Rishid would be next.**_

I felt discouraged a bit as I felt a warm glow erupt his body and cursed myself as I had forgotten he was wearing the Millennium Ring. Even though I could not get to his heart, the shadows could still suffocate him entirely. I drew my hand back from the burning sensation from the ring's power and let go of my victim as he fell on the ground.

"No, I rather squash your body and slash it to pieces until your heart shatters and then I will crush it in my hands and eat it." Yami no Bakura muttered with extreme hated, picking himself off the ground and lunging at me.

I was surprised with his strength and stamina, but I knew it was a mortal's last stand to go with everything that they got even if they knew they could not win. He didn't seem to be affected by my power anymore and I could not understand why.

"I would like to see you try and make that happen, but I am the one who will kill your worthless body before you even have a chance." I smirked and literally decided to try another different approach to catch him off guard.

_I pulled him closer to me as I closed my eyes and lowered my lips on his not caring of what was going on around us. The tomb robber could not do anything, but struggle to try to get free from my grasp. This was the second time this kissing thing had happened, but it seemed that the tomb robber almost seem to want me to do this. Without warning and not even thinking of anything or anyone on the ship my tongue forced itself down his throat. While I was doing this the tomb robber's struggling had began to subside. I couldn't bring myself to not like this concept and feeling that was urging me to something else. The feeling felt right, but I could not comprehend why he or I wasn't trying to break each other bodies or even allowing this. _

The thief gradually began to back up against the rail as I was now at arm's length towards him, while smirking deviously, my keen eyes observed the Millennium Ring which tarnished dagger points were now straight out. In a harsh matter I faired to risk my vulnerability and grabbed the item by the rope until it began to tighten the user's neck. I took advantage of his shock and wrapped the rope around the rail and pulled it tightly after fixing a hand through my capturer's jeans while ignoring his choking breaths and dark hatred expression and snarls.

While we were both occupied Yugi had caught sight of what was going on and so did my vessel who seem pretty annoyed that the tomb robber wasn't even trying to get me off him. However, things had to come to an end as I heard the Pharaoh's demanding voice ringing in my ears.

"What the hell are you two doing? Can my two adversaries actually have feelings for each other?" Yami's uneasy voice rank out which caused the tomb robber to push me away with his hands and quickly untied himself from the rail, as his eyes seem to glare at me with displacement and hatred.

"That is so ridiculous, why would I feel for a petty thief?" I closed my hands securing the object as I stuck it inside my own pants.

In the corner of my eye, the thief had ran out towards the exit of the arena as I heard other voices and realized Yugi's other friends had come out of there hiding place, but the blimp was slightly still off course of its destination. I knew that my decision was going to kill them now.

Malik, how the hell did you get back here? I am going to kill you for what you did to my friend Mai!" Joey attempted to run towards me, but was held back by the black pony tailed boy and his pyramid shaped head friend.

"You wish to kill me now? Oh that would mean that your sacrifice would be in vain then. I would end your life slowly, but I am forcibly obligated to follow the path of the shadows. It may mean nothing to you, but you can't do anything since you are now a finalist like I am in this tournament." I gingerly added tearing my attention away from the dirty blonde.

I had no more patience and began to walk away from the Pharaoh and his stupid friends, but either way some people just don't know how to back off and digging into my pant pockets I slashed the person who tried to stop me not caring of who the individual was I left the arena. I only knew that it was a man by the sound of the loud thump he made when he died.

I kept walking until I was once again at another quarter of the ship's rooms and stopped shortly briskly remembering what I had done to gain ownership of the switch blade that I had stolen from the thief and what the Pharaoh had said. I quickly brushed it from my thoughts as I didn't care if it was worth it or not, but now that I had something that belonged to him which meant that now he had to give me back the Millennium Rod or he would shortly if he denies my offer. Even though I had gotten his switch blade I was disappointed that he did not have the Millennium Rod on him which means that he hid it somewhere. While in my thoughts I failed to see another shadow.

"So you are the one who has been ailing Lord Malik in his conquest to the Pharaoh's rightful heir, you evil creature now you will die and lift up your ominous aura to free Malik's good heart ." Rishid came charging like a rhino and knocked me off my feet without even noticing he was there. I only knew that he had something in his hand.

Stumbling to my feet I starred hatefully at my attacker who without warning hit me with a candle stick his hands, gripped it tightly and sweat was pouring down his forehead while I heard his labored breathing. He had almost knocked the wind out me, but I had not expected his awaken or his courage to try to kill me. I knew that I was undermining my critical condition, but he was the only one who could stop me. I wasn't going to let myself die even though my body was refusing to pull myself up.

"I am surprised that my reawakening hasn't sent you back to the voids of darkness and out of existence. No matter I am going to make sure you stay gone." Rishid's voice remained strong, but he wasn't going to last much longer, because he had subconsciously had forced himself to wake up which could traumatize his body and could even cause his death.

"Shut up and die!" I retorted and without hesitation and ignoring my body's pains and burns wanting me to stop my antics, I stuck the knife into his flesh, but before I thought I had him delivered the final blow, I felt a sharp piercing pain dig into my chest.

I screamed out while holding my hand to my chest as I collapsed on the ground and blacked out. It seemed like hours when I finally forced my eyes open and saw the thief standing before me with his tongue licking the blood off my Millennium item. In a weird way I seemed to almost like his tongue savoring the blood over the metallic blade as it danced off the dagger and onto the floor. I contorted my body to see a bloody body sprawled on the ground. I knew that Rishid was dead.

"Thief….Bakura" My voice was breaking, but by amusement, hiding my disappointment was harder. "It is almost ironic….that my life is spared in order to kill the only person that could of stopped me from forging in my destiny to control the darkness."

"Don't think that I saved you because I like you, this man was an obstacle in my path," He rotated his shoe on the body in pure satisfaction and flipped the dead corpse as he eyed me. "You have something that I want and I will kill anyone in my path to get it."

Sorry that it took a long time to update. It has been a hectic year for me. I will do my best to update every month so please review. YM was suppose to kill more, only next time.


	6. Confrontations

Hello back again, though I know this chapter will be most likely boring, but I needed to create some kind of character development for them. There also had to be confronation between the two agonists and Malik to keep the story conflicting and interesting. If anyone has any questions I will answer them in a review. Hopefully the spacer lines will show up this time.

WARNING: Some blood and adult language and situations.

Disclaimer: I will never owe Yugioh if I had then the story would have came out with a different result.

Chapter 6

Confrontations

Yami no Bakura POV

I had not worried that the tomb keeper could of found some way out of the Realm of Darkness, but it was surprising that he didn't rat me out as the culprit who killed Rishid. In the back of my mind I often wondered, but for now I will find out later. In the meanwhile I needed my weapon back from him in anyway possible. He was a major threat to me and even though I have everything under control this spirit was not one who would lay down and play dead. He was a challenge which made me want to inspire and break just like I had done to others in the past. Either way I had three of the Millennium items now which leave one's imagination how I managed to get the third item. Anyway with Malik's darkness still at threat to my plans I would have to find some other evil twisted genius scheme to throw him back to the pits of hell.

"Make him trust you." A voice in my mind murmured and I groaned in annoyance knowing that it was pesky Malik once again trying to get in my face and get involved in my plans. Doesn't he know that I work alone.

"I don't need you to tell me what I should conspire against him." I turned my back hoping to walk away, but I knew he wasn't going to do such a thing.

"We had an agreement to get rid of my evil half and you can't back down on it." Malik whispered in my ear and I could tell that Malik's evil half must have been listening as he pretended to back away and hide against the wall hoping I didn't catch him.

What an idiot. Either way doubling crossing this bastard must be the only one I can get my weapon back as it is the only discreet way to kill someone without any nosy people knowing about it. Then again I have Malik to worry about since he is the one who doesn't know that I killed Rishid. The only one who does know is Yami no Malik.

"Malik, you know since I have the Millennium Rod now that this allegiance should be broken, but since you came begging willingly like a slave I will help you kill him since it is more enjoyable."

* * *

Yami no Malik POV 

The Pharaoh was probably ramming his brain on how I had come back, but it was the least of my worries as the bigger threat was the tomb robber and his partner Malik. This conversation was boring me, but I listened to him anyway just to humor him. It was annoying that this tomb robber would want to continue to conspire against me, but for what reason? Was he just covering his skin so Malik doesn't find out about the death?

"We can kill him while he is vulnerable, but no, you rather wait until later. What kind of justice is this? This demon took my body and if you let him kill my sister I will make sure that my ancestors screw up your new life." Malik continued to blab to the thief.

"Shut up Malik, I can handle your bitter half easily than you think. Rumor has it that he may share some kind of link of mine." Yami no Bakura spoke up, which completely put me to a spiral turn of what he may be talking about.

At the moment the thief's Millennium Ring was glowing and then I understood that he maybe trying to read my soul through the magic, however I have kept my barrier up so that he can't trespass to find a weakness.

"Don't risk it. I rather risk my own body being destroyed so that this thing can never….." His speech was not finished as I threw the switchblade at him to make him shut up, but it dug into the thief's bandaged arm instead since after all my vessel had no body and was an wandering spirit.

The thief didn't even scream out, but the tension racking through his body was enough to satisfy my need of drilling pain . It made me feel more alive and stronger as I witnessed he was in extreme pain. The spill and metallic smell of blood lurking out of his arm was also a devising and maniacal sense of pure sadistic and sinister scheme, as I had already planned his demise.

"You will die in a matter of minutes if the medics don't work on you immediately. Face it tomb thief, but your plan for conquest is turning grim and dark." I stretched my hand out and pulled the switch blade out of his arm chuckling darkly.

I

t was not towards my best interest of having any intention of giving up the knife to his possession. He would have to tear my insides which include my dark heart if he wants to have the weapon back. Either way he was going to give me back my Millennium Rod. I could arrange if he didn't want it to melt his body into ashes. Sure I could kill him where he stands, but the vulnerability that my body was draining was enough to make me sick. For some reason hunger was on my mind and not death.

You should be fortunate that I have chosen to save you for later if you do survive this." The death glare that could traumatize other mortals should have gotten him the message, but instead he followed me, the parasitic thief just didn't know when to give up even with a blood stained arm.

"I don't care of what you think and besides, I don't think you psychotic brain heard me the first time….." He began, but failed to go by his normal thief instincts as he was jolted up by his spiked hair, the tomb robber found himself thrown into a bathroom where his back hit a mirror which shattered as his head hit the sink.

Chuckling darkly and maliciously in mind, I was attempted to leave him there for the Pharaoh to find, but soon realized that this robber knew the whereabouts of where my Millennium Rod was at. It was frustrating that I could not dispose of him yet. Then again I could of killed him some other way.

With an outstretched hand I pulled on his soft irony fluffy hair, letting the texture slip through my fingers. For a moment another vision soared through my mind as if I wasn't Yami no Malik the destructor of souls and death, but another person who may have felt something for this creature. His peaceful expression seem to make me think of other thoughts which were quickly driven a way when my vessel came to his aide.

My vessel's transparent form seemed like a sword was shot through his heart as his eyes were surrounded with tears leaking down his face uncomfortably, with his head dropped down trying to avoid looking at his half brother's body scissored opened right into the middle of his chest chest. Rishid lied there in a pool of blood with his eyes strung open, but I kicked him out of the way so hard that his body rolled so hard towards a door I pushed a button on the control panel and out he flew into his abysis of death right into his watery grave.

"You monstrosity of Anbuis, I will kill you for murdering Rishid. How could you for fall such an act and using my body as well?" His voice half choked, and sobbed as he able himself to turn towards my direction with his eye's darken, though my blank expression seem to change from transpire of delight and anguish towards pity?

What the hell! I am not supposed to being feeling any kind of guilt or sorrow for this. My only explanation of this incident would have to being part of this vessel still. I could not understand this emotion neither did I care to it. I was going to get rid of his existence eventually.

"You would be willing to destroy your own body just to get rid of me? I am almost touched by such cruelty. Either way with that indian out of the way, I will turn this world into a paradise's graveyard while you watch in fear as it becomes my own without interference." The maliciously tongue spoke as if I was starring right through him.

"We will see about that, my allegiance with Bakura will be your downfall and the end of your destruction. We are going to make sure you pay." My vessel was still choking with his gasps of breath, but he managed to sneer at me with his hands clenched sharply.

"We? Sure until I defeated him, you two couldn't even get along, but I am getting tired of you hounding him like you did when we were dueling on the blimp. The thief is as bad as me if not worse."

"What? I don't know what you are talking about. He and I agreed to get rid of your existence. Why do you care?" My mirror image placed his hands on his hips as he tried to stare me down.

"Yes, his intentions are interesting, but this truce comes with a price, but you are too ignorant to find out that he is hiding a secret from you." A devious smirk found its way to my lips. It would be interesting to see if I should tell him or not. At that very moment the thief had sprung out of unconsciousness as he studied me, but then cracked a malice smile as I flung my covered cloak off my shoulders.

"Yami no Malik, who would of thought that you would expose yourself in front of me and your other half. Let me guess some other bastard was anguish to rape you or better yet claim you as their bitch." The thief 's twisted smile then became something more as echoes of insane laugher was heard across the blimp. This was something I had not expected.

A loss of words and redness forced its way to my face as my fingers broaden like a claw as I gazed down and noticed that my zipper was undone. Malik's expression lead to humiliation as he hid his pinkish cheeks and turned away.

"If it makes you feel better this individual had a Ka and seems to know a lot about you." The reply was forced, but there was no way I was going to be teased about it.

The thief cocked an eye brow, but he didn't say anything else as he still kept laughing over something that was no longer funny. What ever the reason that comment was not unnerving, but it may have got under his skin. While he was thinking over for something else I turned away and zipped up my pants partly disturbed that the pyshcopath in the Shadow Realm must have done this to me. That bastard will pay as well.

"I don't care of what your rapist may have been, but I do want to know how you got out of that realm. It is impossible to get out without an Millennium item and you don't have one." The thief replied though I could tell he was not done snickering about my embarrassing situation.

"You will know when I feed your rotting corspe and soul to the shadows of the underworld. They are angry that you got off the menu." I spoke in a dry tone untiringly knew that my body needed some support now with that accident I had received during the duel, but I wasn't going to show any part of a weakness towards the likes of him.

The thief pained no threat against me as of now as long as I kept my connection with coming back to this world a secret. Walking past him to lean my aching back against the wall, rose some suspensions on his part as he draped his arms across his chest as he continued to babble on about his mission to collect the millennium items, but the patience lead to a different subject as I was confused he didn't try to come at me since I did scar up his face a bit as his blood was trickling down his face.

"Well then I will enjoy the challenge if they ever do catch me again. As a thief I was notorious and elusive until the fall of the dynasty forced me into my prison chamber." He muttered letting his fingers play with the Millennium Ring.

"Your crime may have been harsh, but is it worth going after the Pharaoh to exact your revenge to only lose again?" My tone was full of sarcasm, but I loved the priceless expression on his face. But the narrowing of the eyes and irritation with twisted anger began to take its course.

"It is none of your business. Stay out my of my personal life!" His tone was dark and dangerous and as he walked away from me, I caught him by his hand and without thinking I pressed my lips on his in the while digging my hands into his jacket, but when I couldn't find what I was looking for I slipped them into his back pockets where he struggled viciously and nearly knocked me over if it weren't for the Millennium Ring that activated freezing me like before.

"DON"T YOU EVER TOUCH ME AGAIN!!!! Shit! " The thief's yell was as much anger I have ever witnessed from anyone in a long time. He quickly composed himself as he slammed the door to the bathroom then coming out a few minutes later his eyes closed, but I could tell there was a different expression on his face for a second.

* * *

The way the thief had acted resembled a woman who was pmsing. In a way it was hilarious, I wondered what he did in there because he sure did not use the restroom for any other purpose, but then why did I hear the sound of an zipper and nothing beyond that besides water from the sink? I decided to let my curiosity go for now. 

"Why are you getting offensive over this. I never thought that a spirit like you would be bothered by the fear of your past. Something must drive you to want this." I crossed my arms half amused with his behavior and I knew it was better to know your enemy before double crossing him even if he was working with my vessel.

"It seems to me that your mission for world domination maybe short lived since you are in your no condition to fight back. " The thief ironically ignored me as he starred into the mirror to only turn away as he quickly washed his face and then looked in my direction.

"You know nothing, but you are hiding from something. It delights me that you still have fear even though you do a poor job at hiding it." I managed to endure the power long enough to have stepped away from the doorway arching my shoulders a bit as I tried to ignore this pain in them.

"Don't pretend that you know me. I am the darkness and that is all you need to know." He chuckled in a dark tone that sounded more like an demonic creature than a human. I couldn't help, but stare at him. For someone who has a bleeding arm he sure has lot of stamina and energy.

There was something that I liked about him, but I could not understand what drew me to him. Either way I was still frozen from the cripple rays of light and I had to find some way to free myself. I remembered the bracelet hidden under my cloak 's chain as I read the hieratic writings "Ijah" hoping to draw the thief's attention since the stranger I met at the Shadow Realm wanted me to give this trinket to the thief. So why not tease him.

The tomb robber froze for a second as he gradually turned to look at me and then dark eyes noticed the bracelet I was wearing. Grumbling to himself in Egyptian he stomped back towards me and released me from his millennium item's control.

"Where did you get that and how did you know that name?" His stance seem more relax and casual this time, but the body language spoke for itself as he still had his arms crossed so I could tell that he was tense for the moment and suspicious. Could he have some kind of link or connection to this trinket?

"What does it matter? It seems that it is some kind of value to you. Perhaps from a dead family member by any chance." I knew I was mocking him, but served him right for humiliating me in front of my vessel.

The glinted pain of half remorse anger, confusion seem to cloud the thief's emotions which shortly came to pure rage as he yanked on the braeclet around my neck. "Give it back to me if you wish to live another day." His slender fingers tried to choke me with the string by binding it backward tightly around my neck, but my left hand whipped up and twisted his wrist backward causing his torso to twirl in an awkward angle and the rest of him sprawled on the ground with me nearly on top of him. For a second I wanted to stay where I was at, but then upon seeing my vessel starring I got off him.

This vulnerability seemed to trigger a memory of his past as he quickly got up and propped himself to the back of the wall, almost like a frighten child and stayed there shaking uncomfortably as fear was stricken on his face. His glaze which was once on me had averted towards the hallway. So this cocky thief did have some kind of weakness.

* * *

My vessel eyed me with disgust as he looked at the other yami who out of a miracle had gotten to his feet and remained in his posture before he attacked me. "You will give me back that bracelet or else your death will be slow and painful." His voice remained low, but dangerous and threatening. I didn't much care as I walked away from him. However, my vessel decided to annoy me with his constant bickering, 

"You are going to pay for killing my brother, but I want to know why you ended up kissing Bakura again." He retorted averting me to look at him again.

"No reason, I just liked to see the expression he gives me when I do it." I smirked as my vessel rolled his eyes and looked at me sternly. I could read the deadly icy glare on his features, but if he thought that I was afraid of him then he would have to check in the mirror as Yami no Malik fears no one not even his measly vessel.

"I wish I can kill you now, but in the end you are the one who is going to die. Even if my own body is killed then my sister won't have to worry about you."

"Negative emotions in your heart are making me stronger. I can feel more power and the darkness filling me deeply. Do you really want your sister to grieve your death?" I knew that my vessel, was desperate, but would he really want to be responsible and have an cold conscious haunting him for eternity?

At that moment I saw a woman run into the room and knew that it was in fact my vessel's sister, there was no mistake seeing the long ivory black hair with the elborate eygtian errings and cream colored gown with gold bonded belt attached to it. Isis seem to gasp as she backed up upon seeing me. The devious smile caused her to gasp in shock as her tired body collasped right in front of me.

Next chapter Yami no Malik is going to give his reason why he should be feared by anyone who crosses his path. Sorry for no deaths in this chapter, but there will be more in the next one. Please review.


	7. You better Fear Me

Hello again. Thanks to the few people who took their time and reviewed. You guys keep me motivated and happy. It makes me wonder where have all the other Bakura and Marik fans gone? Including the authors. Dang it people update your stories! I am also flattered that I was placed under someone's favorites. Thanks! Also some involvement with other characters were either altered or skipped. I wanted to upload this sooner, but I went to Anime Expo and it was so fun.

Disclaimer: Don't owe Yugioh if I did the yamis and the hikaris would have their own show. Wouldn't that be something. If I make a sequel it would have them more in it. Lol.

WARNING: Disturbing images, sexual contact, implied, sex, adult language. Been warn.

Chapter 7

You better fear me

Yami no Malik POV

I watched the flickers of the reddish sun flames gradually lick the man's tormented body as the dancing pyro beast of mine continued to release its inferno breath on its prey. My victim's shaky knees sunk down as the only visible thing I could see through the smoldering smokiest black cloud was the figure crotched down with his knees bent, head hung low as startling screams escaped from his breath as he gasped for air. Within a few seconds he managed to place his hand on his chest as he screamed in agonizing pain.

"Malik, this is madness! Leave Joey alone. It is me that you want NOT him!" The Pharaoh had risen to his feet and attempted to force himself towards the battle arena, but to my dismay one of Kaiba's guards had held him back.

"You can't interfere. If you do then you will be disqualified from the battle city finals." The guard spoke harshly to the Pharaoh who happened to glint his raged eyes at the executive Kaiba who seemed to be devisal in the torture of the dog.

"I am glad that I didn't sign up in this tournament! Who would think that Kaiba would allow such a incident happen to the duelists this way." Duke spoke out as he held back Tristan who wanted to beat the living shit out of me.

"No shit, if this bastard kills my friend I am going to make sure his funeral day is a sad one for his family." Tristan gritted between his teeth ignoring Tea's stern look at him which quickly turned to pity and fright.

"Isn't it sad that this is the end of the hero who tried to save the woman that he loved? The knight may have fallen, but the dragon is still fired up. Don't worry you will meet up the damsel in distress soon." I flicked my tongue out of my lips mesmerized with this cruel treatment, caused for a sudden urge of my head back cackling evily while feeling the power within me grow even more. I could feel all eyes on me from hatred anger, vengeance and worst of all fear. The craziness of it all that I savored to an untimely end. It did not matter. The drive that continued this torture was the screaming victim and the frustrated Pharaoh shouting out curses in Egyptian by the only means of knowing he was powerless to stop my onslaught on his friend.

The dog's hair flinted with the blur of wind and eyes burned open to the fact that he no longer could close them. The only thing he could hear was insane laugher as I pleasured in this torture. The sudden gaze to the now pissed Pharaoh who was radiating with anger and showered the eye on his forehead now made me want to now end this game.

"Make… it…. Stop….! …… ……. Please… hold… on….!" the man gasped at his monster as he felt his own life thread and heart racing uncontrolled, by his weakened body as it seemed to fail him as my god finally relented its attack on my victim who must be obliterated by now into nothing.

As the smoke cleared I was degusted and shocked that my victim stood there, but his body seem broken, pride hurt, but his will to continue this duel was leading to almost a nervous breakdown.

"No, What the hell? How can he still be alive?" For the second time in this body, I felt defeated and afraid since I knew my God couldn't attack anymore, and I no longer had any monsters to protect me. I would lose this duel because of my ignorance and cocky mind. Fuck, how can I be so stupid? I knew I never should of played with him.

The man had another monster out, but he had managed to get to his feet with his hands trembling, but after summoning and before he declared a attack at that very moment a younger woman had appeared and shouted her brother's name.

The dirty blonde seem to collapse in almost slow motion which surprised me, but also made me calm down and straighten my posture as he fell unconscious and his threatening monster had disappeared which meant I was the winner of this duel. At that same moment the Pharaoh's cheerleading group followed suit and went to check on their friend.

"No, Joey hang in there. Please buddy you are strong. I need you!" Tristan's rushed tears were smearing on his face as his rage summoning from his whole body literally attempted tried to run at me, but was pulled back by the other boy Duke.

"Don't be an idiot. Then you will end up like Joey." Duke tried to comfort his friend as he cried for the unconscious kid also.

Though I was pleased that I had sent another person to the shadows to prey upon. The pain of defeat had almost crossed my path and the nerves circulating through my body seemed to not be grasping the relief and miracle I was requested. My aching body began to churn as I felt sick to my stomach as I turned not wanting to watch the others mourn their friend, on top of that I felt an nuisance feeling coming over me.

"Well done Malik. After I duel Yami then you and I will battle and then you will see the card that can stop Ra." Seto Kaiba smirked as he showed his God card Oblisk.

"We will see." I ignored the feeling as I chuckled darkly knowing later I would be in need of preparation to choose another Shadow game of my choosing, but it would be harder since I had to rely on the Anubis eye on my forehead since I haven't been able to locate my thief stealer. That reminds me I should find my rod before I even get to duel the winner of the next duel.

"Malik, your hatred is going to be the end of you. I will kill you if your stupid game killed my best friend!" The Pharaoh gave me the hated death glare, but it only caused me to aggravate him more as I walked away giving him the bird.

* * *

Yami no Bakura POV

There was no sign of that rotten tomb keeper, but I had come along to a certain object on the floor and scooped it up and added it my collection inside my jacket. I had not noticed the Egyptian woman on the floor recently shaking nervously, but had picked her up in my arms and placed her on her bed, so she would not notice me. However, she did open her eyes and called to me, but I ignored the individual as I continued down my path with the Millennium Rod in hand and causing expulsion and damage which included human life. The sudden burst of light then burned the aspects of my body which refrained me.

I had thought about the other Malik the one who deceived me when I had protected Ryou from the attack from Osirus. Idiot, he knew I needed his body to exist in this world. Or did he intentionally want to get rid of me as well? My hikari could of died if I had not stepped in. Since I have the Millennium Rod I should write him off, but the pride issue was another thing. Maybe it was the interiority challenge of killing his darker half that has me continuing to taunt him. A beautiful and vein creature that fears nothing.

Could I actually feel for this creature? Or am I protecting him because I don't' want anyone to kill him except me? Sure, he killed my pride and left a painful defeat in my memory forever, but there was something about him. An empty feeling devoid of a soul, but having a reason to exist. Why should I care? He wanted to end all existence, but a challenging individual I had to admit must have a reason. Yet he had something that once belonged to me. Where did he get that bracelet?

I glanced down at my Millennium Ring as if it were trying to tell me something. The warm energy harbored inside it seem unstable ever since this dark half had showed up. Could the Ring actually have fear for him? I shook my head, as I could not shake off this feeling nor could I concentrate with my mission as long as he existed. My trust in the other Malik with his questions about fulfilling the death of Yami no Malik was wagering with some other obstacle that I could not put in the back of my mind. An image that only came to me at night. I could only picture his demonic creature with an hybrid reptilian body and bat like wings, but the owner seem to conceal himself by a veil. Who the hell….

"It's a lie! Damn you Joey, you better not die!" A half sobbing individual whispered in the wind as a breeze of an open window tried to console his misery.

His angst statement drew me out of my thoughts as I noticed the Pharaoh of 'Egypt' slamming his bloody fist on the door of the outside room from Joey's. He seemed devastated, broken willed, and angry as he dropped to his knees. I almost did not see the duel disk flying in my direction, but I caught it. As much as I wanted to torture and mock him for his loss because I had a feeling that Yami no Malik was the one who was behind it I thought better than to let my presence be known. Thinking closely I put the Millennium Rod away.

"Bakura, you are the only one who can defeat him." The Pharaoh spoke up his tears nearly hidden as he tore himself from the wall.

Holy shit, so I guess he must have saw me walking away. Damn it! Now he is going to involve me in this revenge. It sounds intriguing, but I want to kill him myself.

"No, I have no wish to concern myself with this skitzo yami. Pharaoh, look at yourself pathetic and losing hope in your conquest in world's peace. Have you no pride or dignity?" I didn't care of this comment was rude, but I hated seeing my worst enemy this way.

"Shut up! If you had someone you cared about, body ripped from their soul and lying in an emergency room and in critical care. You would understand." He stated angrily grabbing his duel disk from me afraid of admitting that I spoke the truth.

"Your identity is what you must strive in and if you give up then you are not a worthy adversary at all." I spoke even though the pained past haunted me I was not going to give my enemy any information about myself and how much I hated him. He must not ruin it.

"I don't give a damn anymore. I promised Joey I would duel him and now….." The Pharaoh began, but the choked up words he was saying disgusted me and I backhanded him towards the wall. Drips of blood began to tinkle down where he hit.

"You are an idiot if you think you can save all of your stupid friends. You are not part of their world," Oh fuck it! I might as well tell him some things he should know maybe it will cause him to stop feeling sorry for himself. "You are the Pharaoh of Egypt, in my world, you were proud and strong, but here you are weak!"

"What do you know about the past? Tell me Bakura?" His angry was fixated on me now, but I think it might have done the trick. I leaned over towards the wall he was at and licked the metallic blood off his forehead.

"Very little, my memories are a jigsaw as of yours, but as a thief I only know what the outskirts low life criminals would know." I saw a different look in his eye almost with awe and admiration and I did not like it at all. I exposed of what I was, but he didn't care.

Could he possibly be wanting something from me? No bad idea. He just wants me to get rid of Yami no Malik the other threat to my plans, but at least he doesn't give a rat's ass about anyone.

"Even as enemies can we form a truce until we get rid of Malik?" The Pharaoh turned to look at me as if he knew that I had existed in his memories and that there was a connection that we shared.

His voice was more soft spoken and no longer full of anger, but concern and almost plead ness. Sure it would be almost like I was the last hope of saving him from the world becoming darkness. If I was the one making him suffer then of course I would be more emphatic about it. It was not going to be this way if I have anything to do with it.

"Bakura?" His face was getting to close to me and I simply backed up not liking this kind of contact. Instead he came closer to me and before I knew it his lips had met mine.

I closed my eyes thinking back of all the hate and grief I had gone through in my lifetime and it gradually had me remember Mariku, the one who was betrayed by his lover by going after the one responsible for the people of Kul Elna. Even though I had seen this vision when I dueled Yami no Malik I knew that he may have played a part of our past as well. Did I really want to destroy this yami who knew the secrets of the Winged Dragon of Ra? Or would I rather him not know anything? I was not sure, but I had to answer the Pharaoh if I did not want him to go pitting himself with or acting like a cry baby.

"It depends, what plans do you have to defeat him?" I broke away from the kiss and backed away from him towards the hallway as if I thought I heard footsteps approaching.

"The Millennium items. The Millennium Rod if it can be destroyed then Malik won't be able……"

"Fuck no! I _need_ these Millennium items in tact and if you destroy any of them then you will destroy the one chance of ever knowing your past!" Anger was raging through my soul and the only thing that is calming it down was the Millennium Ring hanging around my neck.

There was absolutely no way I would reject of doing away with my master plan even if I could banish the true legacy of the King of Egypt or his true name. The Millennium items are the key to opening the gates of hell and I am not collecting those items for the hell of it. What a selfish thing to say. Bastard! I should kill you for that, but I won't because I still need you to help me open the door.

"I don't want Malik to kill everything that exists in this world and if I lose to Kaiba then it will be unforgivable because I know that Kaiba won't be able to defeat Malik. I also would lose my title as the Number one duelist." The pharaoh argued fists gritted.

"Pharaoh, you are the king of games. Not a coward! There is no way you can lose to that smug duelist on his soap box!" I stated hands crossed, but getting irritated with this conversation, angry with myself that I let that tricolor haired king kiss me.

"That brings me to an issue I have with you and Malik. Why did you kiss him? Not to mention touch you." The pharaoh's attitude changed as he looked me over with that smug holier than though I am the Pharaoh bow down to me look.

Oh fuck! Not that topic again. First Malik now him? Man Pharaoh, you must enjoy your free time getting on everyone's nerves. Why would I care and even if I explained myself he wouldn't get a clue at the least. How am I suppose to react to this comment. I know walk away.

"You are ridiculous. For I know that sick fuck was the one who tried to either knock me or was simply trying to kill me in some weird way." I nearly shouted with fist clenched, punched him square in the jaw and shoved past the Pharaoh who fell on his ass.

Stupid idiotic moron. I do not have feelings for that creature of non existence. He isn't real, just rage that was manifested from a trouble child's nightmare that came true because he was too weak to confront his own father. At least the creature called Yami no Malik gave Malik a back bone. That is what I respect about him, he is so much like me in some ways, but also insane. Damn it why am I even thinking about him again! No, damn hormones! I guess I am in denial, I can't get him out of my head.

I stormed into the restroom and slammed the door before hearing the announcement for Pharaoh and Seto Kaiba duel about to start. Bah who cares, I already knew who was going to win. If the Pharaoh is stupid enough to lose to Kaiba then I guess he doesn't deserve to play in my game of darkness. Seto Kaiba may be the second best duelist, but he even has a weakness.

* * *

Yami no Malik POV

"Don't you think about going in that room. You leave my sister alone!" The Pharaoh's friend, the stupid girl that my vessel had controlled in order to try to stay connected to the thief tried to block my way. I already knew that my vessel had control since she was not brave enough to confront me herself. I had to kill a bunch of guards to get over here.

I almost reconsidered, but then knew that my sister had the Millennium necklace and I wasn't going to let her find out by her item that Rishid been killed. I needed the leverage and perhaps I could exchange it for the Millennium Rod. I needed to kill that bitch.

"Move out of my way or I will dispose of this innocent person's body from where she stands." I warned in a dangerous dark tone, but of course the idiot did not listen as he had the girl seem to grow enough strength to damage me.

It was not the slap that startled me, but the swift hand blow that I received knocking me into the corridors of an open room and splash right into a bath tub. The portable sprinkler head fell on top of my head as I stepped out of the tub and slipped on the soap that caused me to hit my jaw on floor. The worst thing was that I was being laughed at. That does that! She messed with the wrong Yami! The Game of Darkness has begun.

The anger raging through my body caused the eye on my forehead to glow an ominous glow as the whole atmosphere changed to that of a fiery pit of hell. I had decided to relieve my vessel from the control of the woman and have her experience true fear. One would wonder if fear is real or if is just an illusion that is brought upon the conscious of the brain. It doesn't matter, but you better fear me as I can retract it in any form.

"Huh? What is going on? Yugi? Where are you?" the frighten girl looked in her direction and saw lava coming her way. She screamed and began to run, as fast as she could.

Once the lava scarred her skin it then faded away. Temporarily the girl was not in danger, but in her usual dream of being a dancer. The spot light was on her and she was having her dream come true with the audience cheering her on. She seem really energetic and happy when she saw the Pharaoh and his hikari in the audience winking at her. Yes it was a perfect little fantasy. A dream world where humans have their wishes come true and don't think how the world can be against them.

* * *

She began doing a techno move, and then after she finished the audience was stunned and silence as she waited for some feedback.

"You suck! You call that dancing that is more like copying from the DDR. You cheat! Go back to dancing school." A boy replied as he began throwing some various vegetables at her.

"Boo! Get off the stage! You make all the other dancers look bad." Another person called out as he threw some eggs and tomatoes at her face. She should be lucky it wasn't sharp.

She was devastated and then began to cry when a number of other people started throwing things at her as well. Yes, her perfect little world had become a nightmare and that is the problems that humans face. Sometimes they can't tell what is reality and what isn't. Even if they had a nice life there is also the consequences that lie ahead. Life is full of surprises, but it is also humiliation which leads to fear in it refers to the past.

This is getting boring, enough with the humiliation. It is time for fear. The atmosphere changed again and Tea found herself in Egypt in a tomb underground. She spotted the Pharaoh walking towards an Obelisk around a pillar surrounded by a glowing light door. She called his name, but he did not look back as he left her alone. Not willing to give up she followed him not even caring of where he was going. She found a really bright room and entered it and then when the Pharaoh turned to look at her he disappeared.

"Yugi, where did you go?" She was confused and afraid because the atmosphere's nice Egyptian scenery had melted away to something worst.

She was startled, but then glancing at her surroundings noticed that she was in an icy climate which changes to heat every 5 seconds. She tried to open the door which was now locked and in the middle of the floor, she was surrounded by the most unpleasant things. The flesh eating Egyptian flies that crave human flesh thus, disturbing thing that moves. She noticed the room getting stuffy as she tried to look for a window, but found none as and stepped away backwards, falling into some slime which was dripping from the pipes. She went another way and found another door, but to her disappointment it was also locked. She tired to cling to the edges of the wall, but found that the sides were slippery. She slowly realized that the ooze was burning her feet as she stepped onto a pipe and tried to climb onto it to escape the acid. To her realization it struck her entire soul as she figured out being trapped like a rat. Not to mention pot holes and sewage pipes were at the corners so she couldn't try to cling to the wall or even back up against it without falling down or in. Her only means of chance of survival was to stay in the middle of the room where the lone pipe was her only protection..

The creatures that caught up with her began to surface from the bumps of her skin and an overhaul attack on their human host begun by digging into her tissue, muscle and bone. They were eating within her body much like a horror movie that sends disturbing images that never leave your mind. During that time, biting, itching, clawing and burning fumes of the acid began to swirl in all directions as the variety of flesh eating bugs that were feeding within her body caused some abrasions in her skin having her bleed profusely. She sat on the floor her knees shaking and crying hysterically.

"Oh don't feel that bad. Here is something to protect you. " A mocking tone sounded as I stood outside her little hell hole jeering wildly and watching her helplessness as she gripped her fingers on the can of bug spray and began spraying the pests.

The problem with humans and their desperate situations is that they don't think of what they are doing until they realize it is too late. She had not noticed that she would suffocate herself with the poison in the air with no way to escape since there no open windows and the hot air made thing worse. Then again freezing to death would torment her more.

"GO…. AWAY…. AND… LEAVE… ME… THE ..HELL… ALONE……!" she screamed out fear covering her soul completely as she kicked struggled, and smashed and killed the dark things. Her shoulders quivered as frost bite began to travel to their senses.

The creatures did not give up as she was outnumbered and they surrounded her by crawling all over her legs, arms, face, etc. Tea's heart was thumping in panic mode and even when she tried to stay calm the creatures made her come back to reality. She began running in whatever direction she could go not caring that her body was burning when she stepped in the acid. Her will was breaking slowly and not able to go on to survive was out of the option since she was trapped with no place to go. She felt hopeless, trapped, violated, shaking nervously and her lungs causing her to breathe forcefully had too much strain from her heart which could not take anymore and went into a state of shock.

Once her body had fallen only then I cause the illusion to fade out of existence.

I knew that if she by some miracle survived this that she would be in a instable mind and probably lose her mind and become canonic . With a dark threatening cry of laughter with cackling to go along with it, the shadows then left her alone.

* * *

I found myself in another of my victim's nightmares of the woman who I sent to the Shadow Realm in my first duel. Her lower body was halfway covered in the mounds of the sand in time and bugs. She was crying to get out of the hour glass, but I only smirked and laughed at her letting my haunting echoes be her only comfort. I wondered how much of her memories were washed away from her mind.

YOU BASTARD! LET ME OUT OF THIS! YOU WON'T GET AWAY WITH THIS MALIK. YUGI WILL DEFEAT YOU!" The blonde older woman shouted while banging rapidly in the glass when she saw me. Even though her voice sounded hollow and distant in the trap it was not sound proof. It had began to make my ears bleed.

"You bitch! As you fight for your life I will destroy you will delight!" I exclaimed as I tilted the hour glass half way now by knocking it over.

"NO!!!!!!!!!!" She screamed her teary face feeling more of the sand cover her body now causing her to cough and try to swim through the smooth current of sand and bugs.

"Don't worry your lover boy will be joining you shortly." I taunted bending down to her level as if intimidating her with the dark shadows held in my eyes. I walked out back to my world of pain.

* * *

Having enough excitement in one day I decided to investigate to the showers towards my corridors , but upon not finding one, I thought up another alternative letting the sink's sprinkler system cool down my sweaty hair as it gracefully traveled down my spikes. The gentle water felt good to my scalp and hair as the serene opportunity caused me to close my eyes, just letting my mind wonder into the bliss of emptiness.

The bracelet's band broke off my neck and slid down as my hand caught it and put it back in my pocket. A new feeling had entered my mind and for some odd reason it was on the tomb robber the one who had fantasized me and whose lips had met mine even though the whole idea was to have him lose his mind. I couldn't stop thinking of him and my body felt really warm and tight and I couldn't do anything to stop it. My own fingers seem to have a mind of their own as they traveled down my body.

"Day dreaming ? Or is this your way of getting turned on. If it is then you must have no imagination," A piercing dark voice drew me out of my thoughts as I leveled my eyes on the tomb robber. "Face it Yami no Malik, you can't get rid of the darkness."

"My imagination is dark and dreary with lifeless bodies on the ground and smothered in blood until they evaporate into lost souls. What the hell do you want?" I shook the excess water off my head where it automatically spiked up to its normal position.

My hair was damp and running down my shoulders, in my eyes the thief seem pleased with the way I looked, but I was not in the mood of seeing him in my presence, especially since the fact I was thinking about him. Oh shit, with that Millennium Ring he could very well read my soul. My priority was to get rid of his existence.

"You screwed up my hormones and now you must be punished," That was the only reply I got as I felt pale hands traveling now instead of my own. "You like that don't you?" The spirit smirked as he began rubbing my crotch.

I ignored the sensations shooting throughout my body and the pain which was trying to register with my injury seem to go away since the tomb robber was touching me in places that the other bastard had done. As I tried to reach for the switch blade to stab him, I found that my body had betrayed me. I hated it, but at the same time I liked what he was doing. Am I that messed up? Letting my adversary control me not to mention touch me like this and I am not even thinking about my Millennium Rod. Have I become to desperate like the others?.

"You know I am suppose to get rid of you, but for some reason I can't do that. There is something you need to know." The thief replied licking the drips of water off my ear and once again I didn't do anything or even push him away.

My mind couldn't even focus, but one of my hands had managed to grab the millennium ring which brought the thief towards me. He was rubbing his body against mine now much like a snake coiling itself around a victim and ready to strike. I have noticed this from the tv I saw last night. Was it called dirty dancing?

One of his slender hands was touching my waist now sliding his fingers further down under my belt and I stifled back a moan as I brushed him against the wall wanting to be in control, he didn't seem to flinch, but allowed me. I didn't care of this as a weakness that had dawned in my troubled mind nor my twisted mind conquered this before. I only wanted this feeling to go away. I could kill him, but what good would that do. He had created an interest towards me an anticipation with either an ulterior motive or not I had no desire to kill his heart and send his soul to the demons yet.

"You can't get rid of the true darkness. The one who wishes to kill every living thing that breathes and creates life. You intrigue me thief like a disease." I whispered pressing him further into the wall, grinding myself against him. This could not be helped neither can the fact that I wanted to taste him.

"I suppose we have that in common, but either way you won't want to get rid of me when I get done with you." The thief spoke in a seductive tone his tongue gracing over mine one leg overlapped me.

"I know what you want, and you will die before I give it to you." A whisper is heard as I bit his lip causing it to bleed when he tried to kiss me. I lapped up the dripping blood and tongue sucked on his lip until the blood subsided. He tried to pull away, but I forced my tongue into his mouth. He did not fight me this time, but instead battled for control.

* * *

The heat was not succumbing to our bodies as we battled out for dominance neither one of us thinking of our reputation or whose allegiance we led. Lust and desire was spreading in our mind, but the process of wanting to stimulate this desire was almost forgotten as I tried to trigger him out of his pants, but only got to his zipper undone. My fingers were massaging his crotch which caused him to purr and brand his fangs into my shoulder. I cringed from this new pain, but got used to it. He wanted this, I could tell by the look of pure lust and heated desire leveling down his clothed jeans, but for some reason I could not do this to him. I was not going to allow myself to become weakened.

"Don't stop! You aggravated my hormones." He growled noticing the touching hault as he released his mouth from my shoulder, eyes narrowed at me sternly, but his arms hooked around my neck not wanting to let go of me. He continued stroking my crotch until I felt relief.

"You won't want to get messed up with this creature. Once you go down there is no way back up." I stated softly making sure he was relieved as well. I will give him that much.

"I do not feel guilt nor am I afraid. A thief claims anything that he wants." He relaxed in my grasp, but still had his leg twisted or curled under me as if I was going to lose my balance. I felt my shirt getting lifted up, but pulled it back down.

"Only fools rely on the weak and the desperate. I am not one of them. It can't work with us. We have different paths and my destiny is to be alone." I untangled myself from the thief.

"Coward! You won't even try….." His eyes had darken, but read some other emotion that I never thought he could be capable of. He was yearning of something that he can't have.

"No, it is your allegiance with my vessel. Forget trust I have none for you."

"I have distrust for him. I would prefer if you kept that body then I would have another dark character lurking around the mist as a challenge. I am attracted to you." The thief spoke softly with his eyes averted away from me. I noticed some wet liquid coming from his eyes. It was impossible for I could not understand why he would feel for me. An skeptic expression had fallen onto my features.

"I….it won't last. One of us is going to die by the Pharaoh and I rather we end it before it gets to far. Think about how emotional you are getting over someone that you met a few days ago and tried to kill you. Are you that desperate to die now?"

"End it? You fool we haven't even started anything. You don't want sex, but rather kill me? You are a sick cold hearted bastard." The thief was hurting as he turned away.

"I am the rage manifested from a child. My violent actions might kill you, but why would you want to have sex with a psychopath? Is that one of your sick hobbies? " I questioned turning to look at him.

"No, you remind me of someone in my past life and the feeling just won't go away. Every time that I look at you I see him in you." the thief's voice was real low now, but he seem curtained about something trying hard not to break down in front of me.

"What? You are insane." The comment froze me for a few minutes as I found it almost impossible to walk away from him, as he grabbed the cloak and had it slipped off my shoulders and held it to him.

The bracelet that I was carrying fell out my pocket as I was struggling to get the cloak at the same time The thief went to pick it up, as I snatched it before he even had the chance.

"It has the name Ijah inscribed on it and was given to him by someone named Mariku, the one who….. abandoned him after Ijah left him to avenge his family. It happened 3,000 years ago." The tomb robber spoke and I could tell that he was trying to hide the emotional expression which I could easily read on his face. Depression.

"That shows that Ijah chose his family over his partner. He seems very selfish just like all humans in this world," I smirked my gaze on the thief who seem persisted on the idea. "You want to sleep with me because of a memory given to a lover 3000 years ago and because I am similar to this Mariku. " I remarked sharply arms crossed, but not understanding why I even cared of what happened to those two humans.

"Deny it or not, this may be the last time we may meet again. It depends on who wins this duel." He changed the subject quickly as he placed a hand on my shoulder as if trying to study me. "Can't you just give me a chance?"

"Bakura….this is the way it has to be." I sighed looking into his eyes as I briefly let him lie his head on my shoulder and rubbed it. I couldn't deny that I had let the robber affect me since our duel. However, I couldn't put my carnival of darkness on the back burner.

I had not known what had come over me, but he was right if I lost the duel then I would never see him again nor touch him. I am suppose to be this murderous individual, but even so there was some part of me that wanted me to be with him. If not to protect him. Sex would just ruin it. These mortal feelings were starting to affect me now and I hated myself for allowing it to blind me and break me like it was starting without consent.

"I would rather you be the one than Pharaoh or some other loser," He muttered as he kept his head on my shoulder and was purring. "Either you admit or not you have grown some kind of passion towards me or else you would have killed me already."

I could not answer him. I already knew that my path was unavoidable. The ice in my heart began to melt a little bit, but not enough to want to kill him yet. Yes, I still have this urge which is why I can't give him what he wants. I may kill him without a second thought. It was weird to have passion for someone and then want to also end their life. I hated him, but also felt something for him. When we kissed there was a familiar aura I felt from the stranger in the Realm of Shadows from him.

"If this Mariku you speak of is from your past 3,000 lives ago then what would he have done if this Ijah died?" I asked carefully seeing if I can reveal that the tomb robber could claim himself as the one who was in fact Ijah. Images were rushing through my head.

"Both would have given the other what they wanted. Love, comfort, companionship and trust. I don't know what happened to Mariku after his disappearance supposedly follow in his footsteps. This sounds strange, but I don't want you to lose this duel." The thief's faint shadow of a smirk seem perplex. It was not unusual that he was hiding something.

"Why? I thought that you abhorred my existence?" There was a dejected look in his eyes as I placed my lips on his. Just a few days ago he hated my guts, and wanted me dead so what now would change his mind?

"Malik Ishtar and Yugi Mutou you're duel starts in one hour." A announcement sung out from the PA machine. Both of us nearly growled from the interruption.

He pushed himself away forcefully and let his Millennium item glow until a similar item popped out of the light. It was the Millennium Rod.

"Use this to defeat the Pharaoh, then afterwards then we will decide from where this goes." His tone was really soft almost with resentment in it, but I took the item from him.

"Why the fuck are you helping me?" The Millennium Rod was pointing at him threateningly, wanting to know what the hell he was doing. I had enough of this conspiracy with him. He had better tell me or he will die from where he stands.

The thief smirked darkly as he came towards me in a whisk of wind and had nearly knocked me on my ass as he had forgotten about the Millennium Rod which must have been knocked out of my hand. Cursing bitterly the ghost of the smile or odd behavior he was now addressing seem lost in thought as without hesitation crushed his lips with mine.

"I want that bastard dead so that we recover from the past. This may be the last time so if you reject my offer then we will remain enemies." His tone coated with poison, but his brown orbs refused to give me the satisfaction.

"So be it." An ominous feeling fell upon me as I hoped this yami knew what he was going to get himself through. Teeth seethed into the back of his neck causing him to rub against me.

"Give me a chance to experience what one desire's again. I doubted it for so long." The thief whispered in my ear licking it seductively and began shedding off my shirt.

"You mean the term called love," I chuckled hatefully from tearing his shirt off, but threw it off and the Millennium Ring. There was no chance I was going to let my lighter half know about this. Right now I had the spirit of the ring to my whim. "It doesn't exist."

"The fantasies, memories, love, do exist." There seem to be an hint of hurt in his eyes, but it was completely erased by a foreshadowing of the highlights of his pale silver hair which seemed to mesmerize me by dancing in the white light.

* * *

This spirit was cocky, conniving, abusive, manipulative, seductive, and most of all dangerous and beautiful. Who wouldn't want him? It wouldn't surprise me if the Millennium Ring trailed a bad memory in his past which bestowed him as an dangerous individual whose insanity was never tainted. Until Mariku grew to somehow love this Ijah character. Either way the spirit had chosen to be with me for the moment.

"Nothing really exists except death. You however, maybe lucky if you survive." A Forcing violent kiss played along with moans of pleasure of want as he combated me.

Without another second the magic from both of the Millennium Items had sparked the presence of the Shadow Realm as both of us were licking, biting, fighting for dominance and clawing at each other necks and ripping cloths which were impossible to get off. Upon giving up on this little ordeal I had decided upon it as a challenge to get the truth out of the identity of the grave robber. Falling on top of him seem to surprise him for a moment, but he would gradually feel the pain that was going to rattle his soul in an heart beat as he surrenders his body to me.

"You will gain pleasure and torment all in the same time that you will wish that you would die." The voice retention vibrates in his ears as silence is no longer an issue with this spirit as he brushes his body against mine hoping to be taken forcefully. The cries from him are enjoyable as well as making him bleed. You would think he would hate this, but the bastard seem to jolt with the pain coursing through his body as an missed thing.

"I don't give a shit," nails are clawing into my flesh, which doesn't seem to distract the concentration at all. A hot tongue was the only thing keeping him from pulling away and gasping for breath as the heart pounded rapidly. Though the recognition of the stained bandage on his arm was bleeding again, I did not pay much attention to it.

* * *

15 minutes later

There have been three deaths circling this ship and neither of us cared of the outcome, but a simple knock on the door draws us out of our lustful pleasure dome as the ranting individual demands to see one of us. Well it would me since this is my vessel's room.

"How gruesome, I guess another person wishes to die as well." A soft whispers heeds as I was about to go investigate, but the thief pulls me back.

"Not yet." The dark spirit smirks as he begins to cuddle and wrap his arms around me which I find awkward, but for the moment letting down a guard was no longer an option.

"You psychotic freak I know that you are in there, so you better let me in." An annoying voice rang out as the individual began pushing at the door until it burst open.

"Oh shit!" Duke exclaimed noticing both of us in the bed in a compromising position. His first instinct was to run which he did by stumbling at first. A witness? Oh how I hate them.

This chapter took such a long time to write because I had rewritten several times. I wanted to avoid the violent stabbing incidents this time with Yami no Malik so I used fear instead. I could make this into a death fic, but the choice is up to you guys. I have never killed any of my lead characters in any of my stories. It would be sad to in this one. Please review and tell me if want Yami no Malik to lose in his next duel against the pharaoh or win? Or Yami no Bakura betraying him? Or something else happening. Until next month see.


	8. Broken

Chapter 8

Broken

Disclaimer: Never owned Yugioh.

Warnings: A tiny bit of violence and struggles of aftermath of intimately

This may be a weird chapter, but consider it a filler before the duel with Yami no Malik and Yami. I wanted to get this done sooner, but didn't get a chance.

/ means hikari link to the yami

// means yami link to hikari

Yami no Bakura POV

When I had awaken the pain seething my whole nervous system was torturing my being including my spinal skeleton, not to mention my whole body was in some kind of brutality with itself. If I would of known that I was going to feel like shit I wouldn't have allowed this. In regardless with the pain, the feelings that I had felt were burned desire as it was hard to not feel the belated experience, an incredible one even for someone who sort of assimilates their body. Oh I wouldn't mind it again if I was in control.

Okay that is enough about my painful brutal, twisted, insane bloody sexual experience which I am never going to allow _ever_ again with me being submissive. Or being broken.

This sucks because I was considering letting my hikari reclaim his body, but it was out of the question now since his fragile frame wouldn't be able to withstand the sexual abuse or torture his body had received. Damn him why did he have to be a virgin as well. To think someone like Ryou had never had an relationship with anyone. I pity him. Then again relationships aren't based on trust and love, like mine with my ex lover, but conceit, deceit, manipulation, seduction, betrayal, and worst of all rejection. Ryou is too shy, and unsure to even start one if he even tried. Why did he have be so weak. If it weren't for me protecting his ass he would have died a long time ago. sighs

/Voice, I need to talk with you. It is really important……/ A voice whispered in the brink of the wind. I had not paid attention to it at all.

Yami no Malik is right _love_ doesn't exist, but lust however, does and to think that I was stupid enough to express my feelings to an unemotional cold bastard leaves me on an edge unsettled road of hate. I didn't know what I was doing anymore. A part of me wanted him dead, but the other wanted to save him. No, fuck it. The real purpose of my mission was to collect the items and then release the gates of darkness door. I had given up on the concept of love long ago. The one night stand was just a brief memory now.

/Please talk to me, you did something to my body and I want to know how much longer I will by your slave/

Damn that hikari of mine. Can't he see that I am Argh!

//Don't call me that and you are suppose to be sleeping. There is too much damage for you to have control over the body so I am taking over it until you are healed//

/What the hell did you do to it? Don't call me weak and remember I can hear your thoughts especially if you talk about me/

//Shut up. It is Fine……yadonushi// A blush had creep down me for a second, but I quickly wiped it away. Who would think that Ryou would be so demanding. He should be thanking me. I didn't care if I was lying it would save him from going into a frenzied.

The mind linked was then silenced which was good for me since I wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone, but get revenge upon that Yami no Malik bastard.

* * *

Yami no Malik POV 

The straggler had locked himself in the engine room, panting and breathing hard as his heart pulsed wildly in his chest. Hidden in the shadows behind a wall, I smirked menacely as the ominous black misty environment changed towards my liking. My victim's eyes seem to be watching, but he edged to close to a machine which caught his shirt which was pulling him closer to its blades. A pink tinge stuck out of my mouth as my hope of twisted death of mind found it kind of interesting considering the chance of seeing his broken down spine twist and break into a thousand bloody little bones would be music to my ears. What a sadistic, brutal and gruesome way to die. I savored the possibility of this sick vision in my head, but unlike some victims this one was actually smarter than my last one. He managed to pull himself free somehow and seem to know his way around the blimp as quickly high tailed towards a secret door that led out of the engine room. You could imagine my disappointment.

Sneering deeply with a narrowed constricted eye in place of going into psychotic mode I resorted to my destruction pattern hoping to feel the rage be taken out by malfunctioning the entire blimp to vent out my frustration of losing a victim to sacrifice to the shadows. It finally dawned on me when I noticed my weapon of death not where I had left it.

"What? Where is it!….." I growled in overly frustration as I vaguely remember and felt obligated to leave it with the tomb robber for a stupid reason.

What more could go wrong, I needed to kill all reliable witnesses towards my enemy. As much as I enjoyed the time with the raider, I couldn't rely on it becoming a habit nor allow any visble allegiance with the tomb robber. Not that I knew what the spoken about raider ulterior motives were leading him, I wasn't going to chance it.

_**I am going to kill those humans and rip out the light that shines through them…..**_

The tainted anger of being bio polar had surfaced within me as once again the treacherous eye on my forehead shone to life as streaks of lights shot out from it. Out of satisfaction my splendid work of damaging this room pierced to a halt as alarms and flashing lights started sounding, my entrance being blocked. This did not worry me, but only intrigued me that humans could try to keep me trapped here. With my arms and legs outstretched and my secret weapon still in full range of attacking, I narrowed my eyes dangerously to see another door from underneath the floor appear open up where robotic servants and humans armed with guns, trained with martial combat or assassins as I would like to call them attacked me with their laser beams. I scoffed sidestepping the lasers by using my cloak as a shield and grimaced that my only way out was through these junky machines. Above the wall hung the security cameras rotating on me, as a devious smirk played around my features. The killing spree had just begun.

"Come and get me!" Taunts were aimed at the predators as the massive destruction of smoke and debris had concealed my presence as I snuck around each threat.

* * *

Yami no Bakura POV 

"Shit, I am going to kill him….." I whispered as I found it hard to shift to my side, besides the unbearable pain to my lower abdomen, sides, and hips, pulsating from the trauma I couldn't even sit up.

Managing to switch on my side to gaze at the platinum haired psycho who would be sleeping next to me,. I noticed that Yami no Malik was no where in sight. If it had been anyone else, it would have not been a grave disappointment for the cold exterior complexion I hold towards other mortals to make them not around me. I was crushed, but however expected him to leave me even though it felt like a knife to my heart (that he resembled my past lover) Screw him! He just left me like some kind of debris and I couldn't blame him. No one could ever love me for the shit I pulled and what I did to sacrifice my soul. Either way we were too different. Yami no Malik's goal was to take over the human race and that was all he cared about. I was just a prize to him and now that he got what he wanted I was left to suffer or die. The hell with that happening. I am going to destroy him.

Gradually I showered and ignored the red sight that was running down the drain as I focused on finishing my hygiene ritual while cursing in Egyptian. Shortly with trouble pulled on my clothes, while ignoring the throbbing or burning through out my entire frame, though it hurt to walk, forced myself upon taking the first step. A very excruciating experience, but it was the only way to get out of this room. My body felt really immobilized and it wanted to just lie in the abyss, but I had to force it to cooperate. I leaned over the edge of the bed and reached for the Millennium Ring in disregard fell smack on the unforgiving ground not carpet. Cursing menacingly immediately I clenched my fingers on the rope from the item, stepped away from the bed, my eyes glancing absently at the Millennium Rod still half way hidden under the bed. An un settling emotion met my mind upon seeing the item abandoned like that. Why didn't he take it with him? Or did he purposely want me to bring it to him? Before the apprehension could be consumed……I rolled my eyes knowing that the last thing I wanted to do was listen to _him._

"What the hell happened to you? You look like shit! Why did you sever our connection?" A snide voice nagged as his spirit immerged from the ring. Once again I was taken out of my thoughts.

"Malik, I was on the verge of getting the Millennium Rod and your psycho form beat me to a living pulp." It was a lie, but it was none of Malik's business that both of us had engaged in sex.

"Oh really? Do you know what else he did? He killed the woman I was using as an puppet to communicate with the others." I didn't know if he believed or not, but I didn't care.

"Why is that such a big loss? I thought you liked controlling puppets with no mind of their own. Now you have a perfect vessel," A smirk darken, mixed with sarcasm and hinted mocking dawned my features.

"Be serious you idiot. Now that the woman is dead, it is going to be harder to retrieve information going on the blimp. You should have killed my yami when you had the chance. Besides I wasn't intending to harm her at all. I want to gain trust for Yugi and his friends. I can't use Joey since he would suspect me using his mind again." Malik looked with his eyes searching in another direction, but his quivering anger fixated on me.

"I will kill him, but I am waiting for the best opportunity." Hands were crossed over the chest as I leaned against the door with my eyes shut like I had when we first conspired in the alley where we first met.

"And what opportunity is that?" Malik was interested and came closer towards me as I sensed his presence, stepped away to get my distance from him a bit with the eyes still shut.

"The Pharaoh and him have a duel in half an hour. Knowing Yami no Malik he will most likely resort to a game of darkness and when he does I will kill him."

"Or you can make it easier and let me take over your mind. So that I can receive information from you." Malik smirked his silhouette form gracing towards me, but I had the advantage since I had power over him.

"You try it and I will kill this bond right now. You can't do anything without a body and have agreed it would be satisfying if I kill the body that your darker half possesses," A sneer and baring of a growl forced me to threaten him.

"Unless I take over his mind and push him out of my body and then you can send him to the Shadow Realm. Then I will have control of my body and, then you and me can get to know each other better," Malik suppressed a smirk mischievously with a wink which disturbed me.

"Malik, you can't possibly think you can stand an chance against your dark half and besides I don't see you in that way," A dark chuckling and then manically laughing was heard across the room, and Malik seemed frozen for a brief minute.

So I have that effect on people. It made me proud that I had at least some respect from this pushy hikari who was afraid of me for the moment.

"So you probably prefer my yami then? If I didn't know better I would say that you may be protecting him." Malik muttered as if he thought there must be something going on me and his demonic half. Even if he couldn't see it there was a slight jealously stricken on him.

Malik couldn't be trusted, but neither could his demon half, but there was something that I shared with both of them. They were risk takers and weren't afraid to get caught. Both could be manipulated and used for my own bidding.

"Jealous? Hmm, it sounds like an enticing offer, but I had agreed to help you to annihilate him. Ryou, however would be a good match for you Malik." I teased keeping my blind affection to myself. With the snap of my fingers, much like a boomerang would return to its owner, the Millennium Rod was caught in my grasp as, pale fingers were sliding along it's long pole until they settled at the center of the eye on the rod. An disturbing shriek was sounded as shadow magic began to engulf its energy.

"There is something that you aren't telling me. And who the heck is Ryou?" Malik cocked his suspicious eyes and folded his arms, eyes sternly on mine while I just smirked at him, flipped my hair to annoy him and reached in the back of my jean pocket.

The bluish picture of a Persian on the wallet had my attention drift towards a wrinkled folded photo of my hikari as it presented itself with his eyes shut while holding his arm behind his head with a goofy looking smile. Of course he was wearing that ridiculous sweater that he had worn in Duelist Kingdom. I still regret wearing such atrociousness.

Malik's lavender eyes studied my hikari's photo closely and then drifted towards me which was kind of odd since I expected him to say something, but instead he was starring with his mouth open.

"He is my host. The one who you saw before you tried to turn the Pharaoh and his blonde friend against each other. Well what do you think?" I folded my arms getting ticked that he was just gazing at me like if he were a blow fish that had just sprouted its spikes out at an enemy. Yes I know the resemblance was uncanny, but still…..

"Is he your twin brother? Holy Ra he is something else." Malik seem smitten, but dumb founded so maybe his brain had become detached from his skull temporarily.

I could tell he showed some interest in Ryou, but for now I had to make sure that my hikari's body doesn't get harmed anymore or else his body might shut down and then I would be back to square one again. I haven't quite forgiven him with the assault with endangering Ryou so the only thing to do was protect my hikari even from him. During that train of thought, my body was feeling pain again and I needed to get out of Malik's presence. Of course I could sense the dark presence of Yami no Malik lurking around.

"No, I am not even from this world, Malik. When the chaotic atmosphere is over I may let you meet Ryou in person." I admitted closing my eyes for a second and then vanished before he tried to hunt me down.

* * *

Yami no Malik POV 

Momentarily I had escaped and killed the ones responsible for the alarm as I walked past the corpses and broken machinery and headed towards the medical ward and locked myself in since I noticed that I was in fact bleeding because I felt it dripping on my chest. It made no sense since I was the dominate one, but perhaps the thief's animalistic behavior had something to do with it. Luckily there was no staff there as I grabbed a medical kit off the shelf, but the lid had swung open as the contents littered the floors. Shrugging my shoulders I scoured through it looking for the medical tape. The wound in my chest from where I was stabbed the last night was bleeding and was hurting and knowing by instinct that being in a mortal body it needed something to cult the blood and wrap against it from getting infected or better worse bleed to death.

"Damn it. Where is that tape?" I had not noticed that my breathing had became erratic since last night from the stabbing, as my fist drove into the ground causing a large gaping hole to surface from the floor, by being frustrated.

In another shallow burst of anger I threw the kit at the security camera not caring if it was damaged or broken. It was delighted however, to hear the sparks cackling from it so my guess is it was broken. Smirking mischievously I spotted another camera and stuck my tongue out at it until it too was busted.

"Looking for this?" Yami no Bakura had appeared out of thin air leaning delicately against the door frame as he smirked holding the tape delicately in his fingers as if playing with it if it were a yo yo.

I stopped in my tracks to notice that the spirit thief had come after me once again. This wasn't the first time that I had wanted to see him again, as I had plainly wanted to test this yami to reveal his agenda. Had he not enough of pain yet? Why would he track me down?

Not bothering to make eye contact with the sneaky devil I snatched the tape out of his hand, took off my shirt clumisly and cut the length of the tape with my teeth and applied it to my chest. The blood began to soak through the dressing as I felt the wound throbbing as my lungs felt air tight for lack of oxygen and vision seemed impaired. For the first time ever in this body I had no control over it. I hated the feeling! Never in my life had I ever felt this vulnerable or felt that death was reaching it's icy cold fingers towards me.

"Yami no Malik? Get your ass over here, before you do something stupid. What did you do to yourself?" The other yami's smirk had faded, in its place showing concern as he noticed that I was bleeding to death.

I didn't expect him to help, but he applied pressure to the wound with the bandage dressings, left on the ground as the cloth was wrapped around the wound continuously hoping to stop the bleeding.

"Nothing. It just started bleeding, but I got stabbed last night in the chest by Rishid before you killed him." I added trying very hard to stay awake, a dizzy feeling ran through my skull as my vision was clouded with blurriness.

Yami no Bakura seem speechless for a few moments as if his head hung low he knew that he was responsible for what fate had in store for me. The sad thing was that I already knew so I was skeptical of trusting him, but only didn't fight it because of the dire situation.

"No, Mariku, I was the one that stabbed you, hoping you would die, but then….we were rough and the abrasions….." His voice seem broken as each word made no sense to me.

I didn't mind the nick name, but was surprised that my enemy the one who I had gone in bed with, was actually feeling bad for what he done. Suppose he wasn't using me or was just trying to keep my alive it didn't matter anymore. I could feel that my life energy was leaving me, but with no fear of death meant that it could take me longer to pass over.

"If I die you will get revenge for the Pharaoh….." I cried out softly burying my head in his chest not at all concerned with my behavior, but thinking better started laughing as a way to ease the pain.

"Shut up! You are being delirious and losing your insanity." The thief voice raised in low whispers, causing a jolt to my shoulders as he rubbed them tenderly. I was not used to this gentleness, but it felt nice.

"Why do you care if I live or die?" Scoffing had reached dark lips, as my heart was beating uncontrollably as I raised my head to look at him. Distrust and confusion had bowled over my features, but the pulsing was the after effect of losing too much blood that your body responds this way.

"I was in your debt, and now you are in mine." His voice was even lower, but he refused to give me the same acknowledgement with eye contact.

"Debt? Is that why we….." I stopped refusing to hear anymore of this hidden remorse shrouded with an empty feeling that I couldn't even explain.

"No, I wanted it, but you were the one who left….." He retaliated as he noticed the blood had stopped, discarded the old cloth and cut another fresh bandage dressing and put it over my chest.

"Why does it matter if I left, I have a duel to get ready for and you are in the way."

He was turning his back on me now. The expression on his face, I couldn't read, but it seem to be some sort of pain he had experienced.

The tomb robber for a few seconds tensed his body as it shook voluntarily threatening his personality to go off the deep end. Mixed with fear and anger.

"Who cares. You don't know how it feels, so get out of here!" Yami no Bakura motions were swift and startling as he threw the Millennium Rod at my head and then rushed out of the medical ward by breaking the door down.

* * *

This behavior was very unlike him, but I needed to know what was bothering him. (After leaving him alone for 15 minutes.) Normally I wouldn't care, but for once I wanted to know why besides the fact that I was in fact thankful in a way that he had saved my life. No one had ever tried to react with such kindness. Changing my duel cards quickly and shoving them in my duel disk, I noticed that he was starring out the window from a distance. His hair seem to be doing that weird curl thing again, but it only drew me closer to his presence. 

"Leave me alone!" He hissed, his feet taking off like a bat out of hell, besides the obvious limping with each stride he walked, pain seemed to swallow up his pride just to get further away from me.

Rolling my eyes in disgust as I had no intention of running after him, I leveled the Millennium Rod and froze him in his tracks. It was not surprising that he tried to use the same attack against me, but I was ready this time.

"Why are you so upset over this? I thought you didn't care of what had happened." I unfroze him thinking he would stay and talk to me and not run off again.

"Stay away from me! Forget about it Mariku, back off!" He growled trying to run off again, but I tripped him accidentally because he fell on my cloak trying to head towards his room.

"You didn't have to save my life, but now I owe you. Bakura…." I picked him up in my arms and placed him on the couch. The ring's points however, were sticking out for some reason as I pushed part of his spiky bangs away from his face to look at him.

The item was threatening me as if trying to give me some sort of _warning_, but of course I ignored the dark feeling that was coming over him. I had mistaken it for his emotions as one of the shaped dagger's stuck one of its point's in my hand, but I didn't connect with the pain.

"Don't have a Shadow Game with the Pharaoh. You are in no condition to start one." He stated deciding not to answer my question, but instead was looking desperately in my eyes. He seem to be searching through my soul, but I didn't block it this time.

"I can't back down, in the shadow games, the darkness would be upset if I can't sacrifice another mortal." I retorted looking into his eyes, and saw a glimpse of some other shadowy presence that I had not sensed before.

Seeing Millennium items glowing were used to us yamis, but the Millennium Ring's energy was not familiar or maybe it was, but it seemed more like a possession if not controlling.

"No, the darkness wouldn't care as long as the darkness gets what _he_ wants." Yami no Bakura chuckled sininsterly, his features becoming diagnosed with a crazy demonic presence aura from him.

Immediately I sought to use my own Shadow powers against whatever was possessing the tomb robber, but for what ever reason it wasn't working this time. The thief's hair once again seemed to move on it's own as a psychotic insane expression was locked on his face. Evil spirits from the Millennium Ring seem to be summiting a black substance from within it as a hollow, but haunting voice was resonating from it, speaking in ancient Egyptian almost like a spell to ward away demons. It didn't take me long to figure out that I was that demon.

"Is this the feeling I sensed when you were disappearing into the shadows?" I asked almost intrigued with this new found aura that was converging to swallow this room.

"You are the only one and last one to ever know of this." Yami no Bakura's eyes flourished to a red blood as he spoke in a tainted voice that wasn't his own, His fangs glistered as he smirked defiantly by reaching into my pant pocket and bringing out his dagger, sadistically began licking the blade.

"Who the hell are you really?" I thought about summoning Ra, but I didn't get to draw him in time as the 'creature' knocked my cards on the floor. So I didn't have a weapon, but I knew how to fight if provoked. Chances are he most likely does too since he claims he was a thief from ancient Egypt.

"Your worse nightmare. You sacrifice the souls and I poison their minds including the ones who follow." The thief replied as he suddenly lunged at me. His reflexes have strengthened, but I managed to flip him so that he was under me.

"What the hell are you on? " I laughed evily, but his laugh seem to make mine sound pitiful as the Ring began glowing again this time with purplish red energy as the supernatural force slammed me against the wall.

This reminded of the time when I had killed the old man Ishtar when I was 10 years old as a psychotic kid doing the deed. With the roles in reverse I was the one who was suffering. The reddish purplish energy began to sting and jolt my nervous system shocking it to make me scream out in burning pain.

"You like pain, right Yami no Malik? Well now you are going to know how it feels to be broken." The thief leveled the dagger to my throat threateningly, but began kissing me roughly, and then graced the sharpest point of it into my skin pulling it down until it sliced my shirt open.

Their were gashes and abrasions all over the front of my chest and some even across my arms. What made it worse was the Millennium Ring itself was burning on my chest, as if it was trying to slice me open from inside my body. I have never felt such mutilating pain in my life and the devastating degrees of it were enough to make me want to split my soul.

"You are going to rape me aren't you? You sick fuck I will kill you if you dare." Anger was fixating in my soul, but it didn't seem to faze him to the very least as he was licking my chest where he had the dagger dangerously close to my heart.

"You will die even before I break your body in half." His voice sounded like him again, but his spiked up hair dung into my chest like razors as the purple orbs of energy shot out from the ring and began to shock me again. It wasn't pleasing to him that I wasn't going to willingly let him have the pleasure of trying to kill me.

This can't be happening. How can such a creature exist or be the one that I adore living inside that body. I looked at him with fear that had stricken my face and saw no trace of human emotion within and it reminded me of myself as someone wanting another individual to suffer and be tore and have the pleasure of doing it. A demon.

I felt the dagger's point on my chest now traveling and digging into my flesh, but I refused to give him the satisfaction of crying out in pain. I loved pain, didn't he know this by now? Yami no Bakura was angry and this time aimed for my heart and as I felt the tingling pain and closed my eyes and blacked out.

_**Break your self out the darkness, before you destroy your destiny**_

* * *

Yami no Bakura POV

The slumberous victim that had awaken me from insanity was in fact going to pay for crossing the line on my revenge. I wanted Yami no Malik to despise, and be afraid of me. I may have accomplished this, but I also wanted him to stay away from the evil that lives in my heart. He is getting to close to it, and it is best if he tried to not care for me, a thief who has broken his trust and tried to kill him once again. I can't trust myself with him.

"Bakura? What the hell was that thing that took control over you?" He questions with hatred smoldering his features and I could tell he wanted to kill me, but there was something holding him back.

In the back of mind I was glad that he was alive, but as I forced my eyes to stare at him almost with shame, a pained gaze was directed at the Millennium Ring which had brought me out of the unstable insanity. Yami no Malik's curled his tongue as a hiss breached from his lips knowingly an explanation should be given to him. "Answer me damn it!"

"You forced me to bring it out. Didn't you see the signs from the Millennium Ring? It was telling you something and I can't control of what happened to me in the past." I refused to face him, especially since he had the Millennium Rod right at my throat and it hurt that he would still harm me even though I tried to protect him.

"Screw it. You probably had Malik playing on this game of yours as well. You can't be trusted. It is quite obvious that you are thinking about letting him take over my new body." Yami no Malik threw me to the ground leaned over me and kicked the ribs.

"Bull shit, he doesn't even know that we slept together. Why would I betray you like that? Don't you think that I wanted to kill you I would have done it by now?" Eyes narrowed, but my pride wasn't about to give in to this nut case.

"It was a mistake to think that I could have any passion for you. Now you are acting stupid thinking I can't read your thoughts and your soul. You have agreed to let Malik have this body once I am gone. You are just waiting for the best opportunity." Yami no Malik's eyes narrowed, but his expression showed a sign of distrust.

"So you can read part of my soul, but it doesn't mean anything. What I say to your hikari is none of your business." I couldn't believe I have been so naïve, but it was my fault because I had not blocked my thoughts.

"He is _not _my hikari and I am complete without him." Yami no Malik lips formed into a snarl as he bashed my head to the ground hard.

"I said I would do something for him, and I can't go back on it…." I managed to pick myself from the ground holding my head awkwardly as I snapped the distortion back into place.

"You slut! You are willing to let him touch you as well? …" The purple denying gravity cloak whisked across my face as a sudden loathing had taken place in my eyes . There was jealously in his voice and it was an offensive move to judge me like I was a whore.

"Slut? Be careful Yami no Malik the tainted power could always come back and claim your soul." A pained snarl had met my lips as I thought halfway between letting him see my true power. That comment really did hurt and I needed to get away from him.

"Answer me thief if you don't want your soul ripped apart and shrouded out of it's bloody corpse." He must have forgotten what I had done to him, as he motioned a glass vial that had magically appeared as if resulting me as that inanimate object and smashed it into his fingers.

The dark crimson color resulted from the broken glass seem to be coated on his fingers, but he didn't seem to care for the moment.

"No, so you found out what my plan was, but doesn't it hurt you more to say that you have no relation with your other half." I couldn't help, but bring out Malik's name again. Sure, I did not trust him, but in truth I didn't want him to be a victim much as Yami no Malik.

"That shadow is dead to me and you are dead to yours, hypercritic idiot, they are the ones who think they are allowed to have a life, and we are forbidden to have one.," Yami no Malik spoke bitterly and spitefully for his emotions over his other half. "At least with that bastard Rishid, gone I won't have to worry about him coming back and taking away my life, unless you, continue your conspiring game with my weaker half."

"Fine…think what you want, but know this at least I protect my hikari unlike you who should do the same." I retorted briefly angry with the comment and having no idea where that had come from though for a minute I sounded distastefully similar to the Pharaoh.

"Since when did you turn righteous all of a sudden? Your way of protecting your hikari is keeping him asleep in his soul room. You are guilty of keeping yours locked away from the world like me. However, I found a way to rid myself from mine." A dark smirk had risen on the skitzo's spirit's face as he limited his angered disposition towards me.

"I owe him for at least bringing me out of the Millennium Ring so in return I protect him but it shouldn't have anything to do with you." I refused to give eye contact once again to the reaper of death as his cold exterior drew daggers in my direction.

"So what does matter to you besides the prize for the Pharaoh's death, unless you have another motive lurking in the shadows?" His voice heighten with sense of creepy, startled, with a hint of malicious towards it.

It didn't seem to bother me, but the melodious memories of images played in my head when Yami no Malik and I were intimately together. Being broken and refusing to break was not rewarding, but how I wanted those memories again, but gravely knew that they wouldn't surface especially if the bringer of death gets himself killed in the Shadow Duel.

"It is quite obvious that you know what I want, but instead you are going to ignore my warning." The cross between a snarl was pressed on, but I pretended to not get offended by his recurring resistance in my business.

"You would kill to duel the Pharaoh as well." He commented taking me by surprise as he wrapped his arms around me. It was strange, but he might have forgotten his anger towards me for the moment, as if his psychotic mind had triggered some form of self doubt in the reaping to hinder it by some sort of affection.

"Yes, but I am risking it. If you fail then I will have to step in and forget about the intimacy. No matter how good it felt;" A devilish smile ghosted onto my features as my pale hands drew themselves onto his waist creeping down.

"I am a bit surprised you lived through it. I must have underestimated your mind and spirit, but it is quite intriguing that your spirit has tainted my Millennium Rod." He wringed my arm away.

In spite of rejection the Millennium Ring's energy fixed the blonde's shirt from the slash marks and other tattered remains embedded in it. At the same time my bandaged arm began to throb as I felt an uneasy feeling surface, but was oblivious to notice it. Mariku however did.

"Is that so? Suppose trust for you can't be out of the question. That is if you actually live through the next duel." A devious smug look seem to faulter, but the passionate feeling it had was intoxicating.

"You are the one who needs to worry about death. You try to protect your vessel's body, but in return you are risking his health by endangering it." The icy tone breeched my ears as if for some reason this darker half had indeed grown an conscience.

"You don't know what lead towards this." Abruptly I had snapped at him, but even though in denial the psychopath was speaking the truth in his own twisted way.

Before he had an chance to retort with some other comment the PA speaker was squeaking on which caused both of us to cover our ears from the high piercing sound.

"Malik Isthar you have five minutes to get your ass up here and duel Yugi Mutou before I announce your duel as an forfeit." Came the agonizing and gruff voice of everyone's favorite person. If you don't know by now then I pity you.

Irritatingly we both had rolled our eyes from the interruption, especially from the Pharaoh's arch rival's agonizing voice.

* * *

The blonde had found himself walking towards the corridors from the blimp towards the Alcratraz Tower, but upon reaching it he had decided not to use the elevator from the top of the arena. His gaze struck when he noticed my presence leaning against the staircase. 

Struggles of watching the ignorant spirit jolt his head awkwardly between chuckling in a dark state of motion began to hypnotize me as his dead like sinister eyes were consolably observing my now bleeding arm, as if on concentration of watching the metallic liquid seep through it was an exciting element in his being right now.

It wasn't towards my liking and annoying because at the time I delayed the completion of my arm getting better because of the tournament for the finals. It was my choice, but I didn't realize how much danger I had put my hikari's body in. The sudden dawns on it after I carelessly injured myself with the knife and after our intimate time hit that I needed to be more careful with this fragile body.

"Bakura, do you want to watch the duel?" His tone seem to have a slight bit of sympathy, but not pathetic enough for me to argue towards the fact of what he was trying to suggest.

Upon observing his eyes there was no mistake that he would choose me over the duel. The opportunity and the prize of seeing the Pharaoh brooding when he loses or worse falling apart, would strike my plan in motion. However, if Yami no Malik plays a shadow game there was no question that the Pharaoh would do anything in his favor to win. I couldn't lose the split personality now.

His stance stiffen upon seeing that I had nodded my head in agreement for words couldn't reach my lips. The bland pain had worsen, but the flattery of it all that he would want me to observe him in his match against my worse enemy was enough to stay speechless.

The shadows of darkness in his eyes had lifted as his voice became unrecognizable as different pitches of language were said, but hard to make out as swirls of wind began to shiver down my spine as my arm's bloodied mess had subsided much so as the pain.

Thanks for the reviews you guys. I love you all. Next chapter will deal with Yami no Malik and Yami's duel… well the key parts since I am not going to bog on every card played and there will be a different outcome so don't expect the obvious. Until next time. Don't forget to review.


End file.
